We Will Find a Way
by JessieBess
Summary: Tom and Sybil are suddenly parted when Robert discovers Tom's affections for Sybil. Will they be able to find a way to be together again? My first multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Sybil felt so lost and alone. No one to talk to. No one to share her work with. No one to cry with over the horrors of the day or laugh with over the good outcomes. Her father thought her nursing was just a phase that she would soon grow out of. While her mother had helped convince her father to let her attend nursing school in York, Sybil knew that if she discussed her work with her mother she would be horrified and demand that Sybil do more activities becoming a Lady as Edith was doing with the soldiers convalescing at the Abbey.

Sybil could still feel Tom's presence in the cottage. It was the only place of warmth for her. So she started coming to the cottage, making a cup of tea, and then talking aloud of her day. It wasn't the same of course. He wasn't there. But just talking aloud in what had been his cottage made her feel he was close. She could imagine his smile, the warmth of his eyes, the comfort of just being around him.

But these secret visits to the cottage always ended the same. In tears. Tears because of the realization that he wasn't there and never would be again. Tears that she had lost her best and dearest friend. Tears that she had lost the man she loved.

In the past two weeks, Mrs. Hughes had noticed Lady Sybil going into or coming out of the cottage on a couple of occasions. At first she couldn't imagine what Lady Sybil would be doing in the chauffer's cottage especially since there was no longer a chauffer there. Then she thought that maybe Lady Sybil was looking for something Mr. Branson had left behind. But she knew there was nothing there. She herself had inspected the cottage after Mr. Branson had left.

To satisfy herself that she hadn't overlooked anything, Mrs. Hughes decided to make one more visit to the chauffer's cottage. Looking around the sparsely furnished cottage, Mrs. Hughes was shocked to see Lady Sybil curled up on the well-worn sofa. Creeping forward, Mrs. Hughes realized Lady Sybil was asleep although there was no mistaking her tear stained face.

Mrs. Hughes had only seen Lady Sybil a couple of times since Mr. Branson had been so unexpectedly, and in her opinion harshly, dismissed but the changes in her were so obvious. She didn't think she had seen a smile on that lovely face since.

It broke Mrs. Hughes heart to see Lady Sybil like this. She had always been fond of the young woman. Lady Sybil had been about six when Mrs. Hughes came to Downton and had quickly won over the new Lady's maid. She was so different from her sisters the haughty Lady Mary and sullen Lady Edith. Unlike her sisters, Lady Sybil was very sweet-natured. Lady Sybil was so carefree and adventurous much to the horror of her parents and especially her nanny. It was clear to Mrs. Hughes that the child longed to break the bounds of what was expected of a daughter of the house. The delightful child had turned into the sweetest and kindest young woman. She had never lost her taste for adventure. It was no surprise to Mrs. Hughes that Lady Sybil was the one who wanted a role in the war and became a nurse.

Not sure if she should quietly let herself out or wake up the sleeping young lady, Lady Sybil suddenly stirred and gasped at the sight of Mrs. Hughes.

"I … I … just need … I" the young woman stammered apparently not sure what to say.

"It's alright my lady. I know you greatly miss him."

Looking as if she'd break into tears again, Lady Sybil sighed. "I do miss him so. Why … why did Mary do it?" surprising Mrs. Hughes with her anger towards her sister.

"I think she did what she thought was right. She wanted to do so before it was too late"

"Too late for what?" Sybil spoke with disdain. "Before the chauffer and I became friends. Well she was too late. He was my friend and … and" with that she suddenly broke into tears again.

Mrs. Hughes did the only thing she could do. She sat next to the crying woman and hugged her. While Lady Sybil continued to cry, Mrs. Hughes eyes watered just a bit. It really was a shame that society forbid such a romance since she felt Mr. Branson and Lady Sybil would be a good match. Mrs. Hughes was haunted by the words she had uttered to Mr. Branson so long ago, "you'll end up with no job and a broken heart." She never dreamed the young lady would also end up with a broken heart.

While Mrs. Hughes had noticed the changes in Sybil most of her family did not. Robert didn't seem to notice the absence of his daughter at meals although that did not escape Cora's attention. She told Robert that she thought Dr. Clarkson was working Sybil too hard. Cora knew there were plenty of nurses and Sybil shouldn't have to work so much especially not at the hospital. If Sybil was working at the convalescent home rather than the hospital then she could eat meals with the family but it seemed Sybil was hardly ever working at Downton anymore. Cora thought Dr. Clarkson was taking advantage of Sybil and she intended to talk to him about it when she had some free time.

The one that did notice was Mary. After all it was Mary's actions that had caused her father to fire Branson. She had told her father of Branson's attraction to Sybil and that he had asked her to run away with him. Mary knew that she had promised Sybil she wouldn't tell but as the weeks went by she saw that Sybil hadn't been completely honest with her. After Sybil's confession of Branson's feelings for her, Mary had watched Sybil more closely and realized that Sybil was attracted to Branson too - it was obvious in the way Sybil's face lit up when she talked to him. She saw that Sybil would sneak out to the garage. Mary thought it was only a matter of time before Sybil did run off with Branson. She couldn't let her beloved baby sister ruin her life and so she did what she thought she had to do to save her.

But nothing had prepared Mary for Sybil's wrath.

It wasn't unusual that Sybil did not attend dinner with the family since she often missed dinner depending on her nursing schedule. So Mary was not unduly alarmed when she went to Sybil's room late the evening that Papa had fired Branson. Mary wasn't even sure if Sybil knew that Branson was gone since she had waited for a day when Sybil was working at the hospital all day to tell her father. But as soon as Mary entered Sybil's bedroom she knew Sybil knew. She guessed that Sybil must have gone by the garage on her way home for the hospital and found it empty.

Sybil was curled up in her bed and it was obvious she had been crying. When Mary entered, Sybil turned her body away from Mary.

"So you know Branson is gone. He should never have…" Mary spoke quietly.

"Stop it Mary. I know he's gone because you told" Sybil quietly interrupted Mary. "I saw him this afternoon before he left. He stopped by the hospital and told me papa had called him to the library and fired him for making untoward advances to me. We know it was you that told papa. Why did you do it?"

"Sybil, I know you said you didn't return his feelings but that wasn't true was it. I know it was only a matter of time before you did something foolish. I couldn't let you ruin your life. I..." but Sybil wouldn't let Mary finish talking.

"This was a good job for him. He made so much more money here than he did in Ireland. Did you know that he sent home half of his pay? He wanted his younger sisters to be able to stay in school. He didn't want them to end up working at 16 like he had to after his father died." Sybil said so softly Mary could barely hear her. Then Sybil surprised Mary by finally turning to face her and with such venom in her voice that Mary didn't know Sybil was capable of she told Mary to get out. It was then that Mary realized the enormity of what she had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Isobel liked Sybil from their first meeting. She found the young woman a refreshing change from the rest of her family. She was sweet, kind, intelligent, interested in the world -all attributes that Isobel didn't think the rest of the Crawley's possessed. Isobel had secretly hoped that Matthew would fall for Sybil if he was going to fall for any of the sisters.

It was due to Isobel's interest and help that Sybil had become a nurse. If Isobel had ever harbored any thoughts that Sybil's foray into nursing was just a phase and that a young woman who had always been waited on hand and foot and had never worked a day in her life would soon tire of it she had been wrong. Sybil had proven herself more than capable. She had thrown herself full force into her work and had become an outstanding nurse. Her gentle, kind and caring nature made her a natural with the patients. But it was her interest in learning all aspects of nursing and always wanting to improve her skills that had greatly impressed Isobel. Sybil had blossomed as a nurse. She had found a purpose in life.

Isobel knew there was something wrong in Sybil's life. She knew that Sybil had asked Dr. Clarkson to schedule her mostly at the hospital and that she no longer wanted to work at the convalescent home. At first Isobel thought maybe something had happened with one of the officers recuperating there. No one could deny that Sybil was a real beauty and coupled with her personality, Isobel could easily imagine the officers being attracted to Sybil. But Isobel had never noticed Sybil returning any such interest in any of the men. Could one of the men have made an unwanted pass at Sybil? While nursing had brought a maturity to the young woman, Isobel knew that Sybil had virtually no experience with men. She actually doubted that Sybil had ever even kissed a man.

Then Isobel began noticing that in the quiet moments at the hospital, Sybil seemed to be off in another world. She would often appear deep in thought and sometimes didn't even notice someone talking to her. Sybil no longer congregated with the other nurses during their breaks. She sat alone deep in her own world. While her quick smile was still on display for the patients, she rarely smiled otherwise.

But another request of Sybil's had further piqued Isobel's interest. Sybil had requested afternoon into evening shifts at the hospital. Her requested shifts would not allow her to attend luncheon or dinner with her family. If the cause of Sybil's distress was one of the convalescent patients why would Sybil seem to want to avoid her family?

In the past month, Isobel had only been at two dinners that Sybil had also been present. At the first meal, Sybil had barely eaten anything and hadn't uttered a word. At the second meal, Sybil had created a scene that ended with her abruptly leaving in the middle of dinner. Isobel couldn't recall exactly what had happened although Sybil appeared resentful that she had to attend dinner. This resentment had boiled over into Sybil refusing to dress for dinner stating she had come straight from the hospital and didn't have time to change so she appeared in her nurse's uniform. But Isobel knew that Sybil had left the hospital at least two hours prior.

Isobel cared for Sybil as a daughter and so she was determined to see if she could help Sybil overcome whatever was causing her such distress.

While having breakfast on a tray in her room, a rarity that was only allowed because of her odd schedules, Sybil was interrupted by Anna with a note from Isobel requesting Sybil to attend luncheon at Crawley House. Isobel knew Sybil was not scheduled for work that day so Sybil could not use that as an excuse to not attend. So promptly at 1 o'clock, Sybil found herself knocking on the door of Crawley House.

"Sybil dear, I'm so glad you came" Isobel cheerily greeted her.

"Is there something the matter with my work at the hospital" Sybil warily answered. She had spent most of the morning wondering why cousin Isobel had extended the invitation. The only thing she could think of was that she had done something wrong at work and cousin Isobel was being gracious enough not to chastise her in front of the other hospital staff.

"Oh no dear. It's just that we haven't had a chance to talk in so long. Luncheon is ready. Since it's just us I thought we could be informal and eat in the parlor."

Isobel kept the conversation light while they ate since she wanted Sybil to feel comfortable. So it wasn't until dessert that Isobel finally broached the subject. "Sybil you know I think of you as a daughter so when I see that something is so obviously troubling you, I am concerned. I want to help you in any way I can."

"Oh cousin Isobel" Sybil answered with her lower lip quivering, "there is nothing you can do."

"Well I'd like to think that I could help in some way if only to listen to whatever it is that is upsetting you"

"It's …it's" Sybil managed to quietly voice before breaking into tears. Through the young woman's sobs Isobel was only able to hear the words "Tom" "Mary betrayed" "my friend".

Isobel reached for Sybil's hands and kindly said, "Sybil my dear take a deep breath. Now tell me the whole story."

Although tears lingered in her eyes, Sybil managed to tell Isobel of her growing friendship with Tom Branson the former chauffeur. How their friendship began before the war discussing politics and women's rights. How they would read the same books and then discuss them.

"It was the first time in my life someone actually was interested in what I had to say. Someone interested in my opinions. Even when we didn't agree, Tom didn't make me feel stupid or frivolous."

"When I told him I was going to be a nurse he was so encouraging" beamed Sybil. "He thought I'd be a terrific nurse and he was so impressed that I wanted to do something with by life."

Sybil continued, "he's been the only person to actually discuss my work. If I told Papa or Mama the things about my work that I've discussed with Tom, they would have made me quit. Mary and Edith are too involved in their own lives to be interested in what I'm doing."

In the pursuing lull, Isobel stated "I know how important it is to have someone to talk to. It's one of the things I miss most about not having Reginald around."

"Was it this friendship with Branson … I mean Tom … that got him fired?" Isobel gently inquired.

As her eyes filled again with tears, Sybil nodded. "Oh yes. Mary noticed my talking to Tom on several occasions and she eventually confronted me about it. I was a fool and told her Tom was in love with me and that he wanted to run away with me."

Her comments stunned Isobel. This was something much deeper than she had imagined.

"Mary promised she wouldn't say anything to Papa if I didn't do anything foolish" Sybil continued "But she didn't keep her promise. When she told Papa he immediately fired Tom."

"Oh cousin Isobel … I ... I miss him so much. I had been afraid to admit it to him before but I was … am … in love with him too."

Isobel was torn. Her heart truly ached for the lovely young woman and she hated to see her in such obvious pain. Yet what could she do? She knew the Crawleys would not approve of her encouraging Sybil with her relationship with the former chauffeur. Yet Isobel did not truly believe that society should dictate who one should fall in love with. While her actions with Branson had been limited he had always struck her as a kind and intelligent young man. Should the two not be able to pursue love just because one had been born a rich aristocrat and the other a poor working class man?

"Do you know where Tom is now?" inquired Isobel.

"Yes, he's back in Ireland. I've received two letters from him. He wrote to me as Nurse Crawley at the hospital. We thought if anyone saw the envelopes they'd think he was a former patient. "

Not wanting to encourage Sybil to do anything rashly but wanting to know the full situation, Isobel asked "Have you thought of joining him in Ireland?"

"Of course. But Tom thinks he needs to have a good job and he wants me to be sure of what I'm doing. I couldn't give him an answer to his proposal before because I wanted to do my part in the war effort and I wanted to be sure I could leave my family and way of life. He doesn't want me to come to Ireland now and then realize it was just to spite my family."

Isobel was impressed that both Tom and Sybil were thinking deeply about their situation and not acting impulsively.

"I hate that my family wants to carry on as if there isn't a war. I can't dress for dinner and pretend that everything is fine. I can't forgive Mary for what's she's done not only to me but to Tom. This was a good job for him. I know he was only staying here until I made my decision but the money was far more than he had been making in Ireland. He's paying for his two youngest sisters to stay in school" Sybil stated defiantly.

She continued "I know they think that my nursing is just a youthful diversion, but it's not. I love nursing and I want to continue it … even after the war."

While Isobel was impressed with the level headedness Sybil was showing, she was afraid that Sybil's bitterness towards Mary and her family would chip away at that level headedness. Since Isobel had had a role in Sybil becoming a nurse, she was thrilled to hear that Sybil wanted to continue nursing. Yet she knew that it would be a battle with her family to do so. But Isobel felt that the young woman should be able to decide for herself what course her life should take.

Suddenly an idea came to Isobel. "What if you transferred to a hospital in London?"


	3. Chapter 3

With Isobel's help, Sybil applied for a transfer to a hospital in London. Isobel had a friend who was a nursing supervisor at St. George's and she had gladly taken on Sybil at Isobel's urging.

Sybil waited until all the arrangements were made before she told her family. Sybil smiled at that thought. She had "told" them not asked permission from her father not just because she doubted whether her father would actually give her permission but because she no longer cared or needed his permission.

As customary even though there was a war raging on, the family, including Granny, were dressed in their finest and being waited on by Carson and Barrow. Sybil had asked Isobel to join them for dinner just because she wanted a friendly face at the table when she told them of her plans.

"I had good news today" Sybil began. "I was offered a position at St. George's Hospital in London."

A hush came over the dinner table.

"What?" asked a perplexed Robert.

"I was offered a position at St. George's in London. It's currently being used as a military hospital. I will start on Monday." Sybil calmly replied.

With startled looks, all the diners turned towards Sybil.

"It's a wonderful opportunity. Congratulations" Isobel chimed.

"We need to talk about this" said a shocked Cora.

"There's really nothing to talk about. I accepted the position" replied Sybil.

"Where will you live?" asked Cora.

"There's a dormitory at the hospital just for the nurses. We each have our own room and …"

"No" thundered Robert before Sybil could finish her sentence. "No daughter of mine will go to work in London" he continued.

"Papa, there is a need in London for nurses. I will be able to greatly improve my nursing skills. It is quite an opportunity for me" Sybil replied undaunted by her father's rage.

"There is no need for you to IMPROVE your nursing skills. Once this war is over you will no longer be a nurse."

"But, Papa, I love nursing and I want to continue my nursing after the war".

Cora, sensing the growing tension between her husband and her youngest daughter, tried to sooth the tension. "I don't think we need to discuss that just now. I want to hear more about this job in London."

"Cora, I just said Sybil will not be going to London to work." Robert continued to thunder.

Standing her ground, Sybil calmly stated "I have accepted the position. I will leave on Sunday. I will be happy to discuss the job and what it entails but I will not be shouted at. I have made my decision."

Sybil was proud that she was able to maintain her calm demeanor. She glanced over at Isobel and was rewarded with an encouraging nod.

Cora knew that unless Robert locked Sybil in her room for the rest of the war, Sybil would be going to London. While Sybil was generally described as kind and caring, Cora knew her daughter was also stubborn and headstrong. Once Sybil set her mind on something she didn't let it go until she got what she wanted. And Cora knew that Robert would eventually give in to Sybil, he always had.

But it was Violet who finally voiced an opinion. "I'm not really sure Sybil why you feel the need to go to London when there is a perfectly good hospital here but if you feel the war effort needs your help in London then I think you should go."

"Mama, have you lost your mind?" Robert decried.

"No son. But everything is in such an uproar. Who would have thought we'd have soldiers sleeping in our parlor? I'm sure Sybil will be well supervised."

"I'm sure she will" Isobel chimed in. "I have a friend that's a nursing supervisor at St. George's. I could contact her and ask her to keep an eye on Sybil" Isobel innocently added.

"I don't want any special favors cousin Isobel. I want to be treated like the other nurses" Sybil gamely played on.

"I understand. But it would be nice for you and your family to know there is someone that would look out for you and be available should any need arise."

Although Robert was not totally happy about the situation he eventually saw that the matter was really out of his hands.

Later that night, Mary went to Sybil's bedroom hoping to finally clear the air between them. Mary had never been able to patch things up with Sybil although she had tried to talk to her on several occasions. At first Mary had been stunned that Sybil held such a grudge even though she realized that Sybil felt she had betrayed her trust. She had always had a close bond with Sybil, closer in fact that with any other person, and Mary was distraught that that bond seemed broken. While Sybil was cordial to Mary if others were around, she never sought out Mary. But now with Sybil leaving, Mary felt she had to try again to try to repair the damage she had done to their relationship.

Without waiting for a reply to her knock, Mary entered Sybil's room. Mary was surprised to find the young woman who had once again caused an uproar in the family, was calmly lying in bed reading a book.

"You've managed to surprise us once again Sybil dear" Mary said in what she hoped sounded like a friendly voice.

"Well maybe if the family thought about more than themselves, I wouldn't always be surprising everyone" replied Sybil in a guarded tone.

"I just hope that you really have thought this through. I don't want you to leave because of me and then be unhappy in London."

"Why should I be unhappy in London? I will be working. I will be learning. I will be around other people. I .."

"You won't be around us"

"Well yes, that will be a bonus" Sybil archly stated.

"Oh Sybil I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Believe me I was only thinking of what was best for you. I only want what is the best for you. Of all of us, you deserve happiness. Is there no way we can get past this?" Mary tried to keep the quiver out of her voice but failed to keep the tears from forming.

"I'm tired of other people deciding what is best for me. I want to choose what I do in life and who I'm friends with. I haven't been able to forgive you Mary. Maybe someday I will but not yet."

"Regardless of what you think, I will truly miss you. And not just because I now only have Edith to talk to" Mary tried injecting some humor into the conversation. "Will you at least write to me? I do want to know how you're doing"

"I'll probably be very busy so I'm not promising anything." Sybil realized Mary really was trying to extend an olive branch. All her life, Mary had been the one person Sybil relied on. Whatever the situation, Sybil had been able to talk to Mary. Until now. No, it was until Tom came along. Sybil realized that Tom provided the comfort and caring that she had always found with Mary.

While Sybil was finishing her packing the following morning, she was unexpectedly paid a visit by her mother.

"I don't really understand why you're going to London but I want you to know that I will miss you."

"Oh mama, I just think I can be so much more than I am here." Cora wasn't surprised by Sybil's response. Since Sybil was a baby, Cora knew she was different from her sisters. She was so much more inquisitive than either of them had been. It seemed like every room Sybil entered was a place to explore until she fully knew every nook and cranny and all the treasures contained within. While Mary and Edith could be content quietly reading, playing with their dolls, or having tea parties, Sybil wanted to run and climb and explore. Cora had always known in her heart that one day Downton would be too small for Sybil.

"I do expect to get letters from you. And I expect you to visit Aunt Rosamund on a frequent basis."

"I'm not sure how much free time I will have mama. But I do promise to write."

"If you're unhappy for any reason, I want you to know you can come home. Don't stay away to prove a point." It really was hard for Cora to see Sybil go. Although she loved all her daughters, it was Sybil who had always brought her comfort and contentment. Even though Sybil had always been the most independent, it was Sybil that Cora secretly felt closest to. If she was honest with herself, Cora did admire Sybil for choosing her own path.

On Monday morning, Robert said his goodbyes at the breakfast table. He was still upset that Sybil was going but not for all the reasons he had voiced. He realized he was most upset that he was losing control over his family and he felt he was losing his beloved daughter. Unbeknownst to the rest of the family, he watched from the library as his baby daughter got into the car.

Cora, Mary, and Edith escorted Sybil to the car waiting to take her to the railway station. As they hugged her, Mary stated she hoped the war was over soon and Sybil would come back to them.

As the car drove off, the only dry eyes were Sybil's.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rare moment of solitude as Sybil waited for the water to boil for her tea. The nurses that worked the night shift had not yet returned and it was almost two hours before those working the day shift had to be up. Sybil had been utterly exhausted when her shift ended yesterday and she had gone straight to bed although it was only eight in the evening. To her surprise she had slept deeply and soundly and now found herself wide awake, rested and ready to start the day a full three hours before she had to be on the ward.

The work was as challenging as Sybil had hoped it would be. Due to the proximity of London to the front in France, most of the severely wounded were sent to hospitals in London as soon as they were able to travel. St. George's received soldiers with all types of wounds. Twelve hour shifts were not unusual especially after heavy fighting in France or even Belgium. Sybil had never been so exhausted yet so exhilarated.

Sitting at the heavily scarred wooden table she reflected how much her life had changed in the six months she had been in London. "Home" was now a twelve by ten foot room simply furnished with a single bed, a dresser and a small wardrobe. She had added a small three shelf stand to hold her favorite books and some medical texts. The only decorative items were a blue flowered porcelain ewer and basin set with matching hand mirror, hairbrush, and pin bowl that she had bought from a small store she had found on one of her walks around the city. They matched the darker blue coverlet she had purchased to supplement the meager bed linens provided by the hospital.

However, her most prized possession was a small antique frame that held a picture of Tom. This was positioned on her nightstand so that the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing at night was Tom. Shortly after the long ago garden party, the one where Tom had held her hand, her mother had hired a photographer to take some pictures of the family. The picture was one of several taken of Sybil, Mary and Edith but somehow in this one Tom, in his chauffeur uniform, had been prominently displayed in the background while there was only a glimpse of Sybil and Edith and none of Mary. Sybil had secretly retrieved the picture from the waste basket where it had been discarded by her mother. Originally she had meant to give the picture to Tom but something made her hold on to it. She realized now that maybe even back then she felt something more for Tom than she was willing to admit to herself let alone to Tom.

Her room was one of 12 on a floor of a five level annex to the hospital. In addition to the bedrooms, there was a large bathroom and small sitting room that was shared by all 12 occupants of the floor. Due to the various shifts at the hospital the 12 nurses assigned to this floor were never all there at the same time. In fact, there were 2 girls that Sybil had only briefly met once or twice.

The sitting room was furnished with a well- worn couch and two mismatched wing backed chairs. Between the chairs was a three drawer dresser that was being used as a side table. A bare oak coffee table bearing numerous burnt marks in front of the couch completed the sitting room. A dining table with six mismatched chairs separated the sitting room from the small kitchen area which contained a sink and a very old 2 burner stove. Sybil found that she usually made tea and toast for her breakfast while taking the rest of her meals at the canteen provided by the hospital.

While growing up Sybil never had any close playmates other than Mary and Edith. From the time Sybil could remember her sisters had often fought so Sybil became use to playing on her own to escape their bickering. And it seemed that when Sybil became about six years old, neither of her sisters had much time or inclination to play with her. When she was four or five she would occasionally accompany her father to the tenant farms and play with the tenant children while her father conducted business.

Usually the only time Sybil had someone other than Mary or Edith to play with was when friends of her parents visited Downton and brought their children along. This was how she knew Imogen. Several times a year Imogen and her parents would come to Downton for five or six days or Sybil and her parents would go to Imogen's house for a few days. Besides Imogen there were a few other girls close to her age that would visit two or three times a year. But Imogen was Sybil's favorite playmate.

When Sybil went into the village she had always envied the children she would see playing in the school yard. She thought it would be wonderful to be around so many other children, both boys and girls, to play games with or to just talk to. Although she begged to be allowed to attend the local school, her parents would never consider the idea. As befitting "her station" she would be educated by governesses. She was told quite stiffly and sternly by her parents and her granny that the children of the Earl just did not attend the local school. It just wasn't proper.

When Sybil attended her nurses training in York it was the first time she had made a friend that wasn't the daughter of one of her parent's friends. Elizabeth wasn't her roommate but had the room next door. She and Sybil just seemed to gel from the moment they met. So while Sybil was friendly with her roommate, it was Elizabeth that she spent time with studying and talking to. After their graduation Elizabeth had gone to work at a hospital in Dover. They still kept in touch through letters but hadn't seen each other since their training.

In the six months Sybil at been at St. Georges she had become close friends with several other nurses. Margaret and Louise also lived on Sybil's floor while Charlotte and Annabella lived on different floors. Sybil often worked on the same shifts with Charlotte and Annabella and through their close working conditions they became good friends. Charlotte and Margaret were both from London while Louise was from Manchester and Annabella from Bath.

Both Louise and Charlotte had brothers in the army now fighting somewhere in France. They had become nurses as an effort to support their brothers. Through her brother, Charlotte had met one of his fellow soldiers and was now engaged to him. Margaret, the most gregarious of her friends, made no secret that she hoped to win the heart of one of the officers who worked at the hospital as a military aide.

None of these friends or for that matter any of the hospital staff other than cousin Isobel's friend, Matron Smathers, knew of Sybil's background. She was known as Nurse Crawley not Lady Sybil and she wanted to keep it that way.

To unwind from the challenges of their work, Sybil and her friends would visit a pub located around the corner from the hospital once a week if possible. They would always find other hospital staff there enjoying a meal out, a game of darts, and of course a pint or two. Sybil had been delighted the first time Margaret asked her to join her and some of the other nurses and orderlies at the pub although she wouldn't admit to anyone that this was her first time in a pub. While she had been drinking wine with her meals since she was 15, Sybil had never tasted ale or stout or bitters. It had taken some getting used to but Sybil now found she liked a pint although she probably had to admit it was the camaraderie that she liked most. And to her delight, Sybil found she excelled at darts.

Besides the newness of having a group of friends and meeting the challenges of her work, Sybil enjoyed just being in London. While she had very little time off that wasn't spent sleeping or eating, Sybil managed to occasionally explore the city. With the war on, young ladies could now walk in one of London's many parks or stroll down the street window shopping without an escort. Sybil found that sitting in a park or on a bench watching the river Thames was a way to forget or at least get over some of the horrors of her job.

She did visit Aunt Rosamund once a month usually for tea. Although Aunt Rosamund had asked her to attend some dinner parties, Sybil was able to decline stating she was working that evening. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy visiting and talking with Aunt Rosamund but Sybil just couldn't be bothered to dress up and spend an evening trying to make small talk. If she had an evening out, Sybil much preferred to spend it at the pub with her new friends.

In exploring the city, Sybil avoided the few areas she was acquainted with from her family's trips to London. She didn't really want to run into anyone who knew her as Lady Sybil. Furthermore, the stores and restaurants there didn't hold any appeal to her now. They were part of a life that Sybil felt she was leaving behind more each day.


	5. Chapter 5

The city was just coming awake as Tom made his way from the dock to his mother's house. It had been just over four years since he had made the reverse journey going to England seeking a better job prospect. On that journey Tom was full of hope and possibilities.

On this return trip, he was feeling anxious and a bit apprehensive. Although he was looking forward to finally seeing his family after what seemed an eternity, he was fearful of being jobless. He knew that jobs were scarce and that his family would sorely miss his income. The money he made in England was far more than he had ever made in Ireland and allowed him to generously provide for his mother and sisters while living a comfortable life himself.

Although Tom had left Downton with a heavy heart he knew that maybe it was the push he needed to change his life. The push to make something of his life as he had promised Sybil that day in York.

_ I'll make something of myself, I promise._

_ I know you will._

_ Then bet on me._

After all, he had only stayed at Downton because of Sybil. Tom felt as long as he had a chance with her he had to stay at Downton. He would only leave when she had finally made her decision whatever that was. But all that changed when Lord Grantham had unexpectedly called him into the library that fateful day.

_ He could tell that Lord Grantham was angry as soon as he entered the room._

"_I am very disappointed in you Branson. I never expected you to betray my trust" he bellowed before Tom had even realized the enormity of this meeting._

"_I entrusted my family to you. I did not expect you to take advantage of my youngest daughter and try to seduce her"_

"_I have not seduced any of your daughters"_

"_Are you saying you have not asked my youngest daughter to run away with you?"_

_Tom felt trapped. In his mind he had not seduced Sybil. Yes, he was in love with her but he had not seduced her. Yet what could he say to her father. He couldn't discuss that he and Sybil had become friends and that friendship led to love._

"_I will not tolerate such behavior from one of my employees. You will leave at once. You return to your cottage and immediately pack your belongings and leave these premises. Under no circumstances are you to try and see Lady Sybil."_

_With that Carson nodded to his lordship and held the door open for Branson to leave. Tom was surprised to find one of the footmen standing in the hall._

"_Arnold will accompany you to your cottage while you pack. He will then walk you to the gates of the estate. I will have someone bring you the pay that you are owed." Carson stonily informed Tom._

As he approached the small white clapboard house, Tom felt a sudden rush of apprehension. He had dreamt of coming back to Ireland for so long but the reality of his situation was now hitting him with full force. Would his mother be disappointed in him for losing his job? How would she react when . . . if . . . she found out the reason he had lost his job? He wasn't ashamed of loving Sybil but his family, especially his mother, may not see it as he did.

Opening the front door was like walking back in time. Nothing seemed to have changed in the front parlor which was as neat and clean as always with all the same well-worn but lovingly cared for furniture which gave the room a faint smell of lemon from the polish his mother regularly used. A glance around the parlor provided that sense of comfort, a sense of home. It was only as Tom studied the room more carefully that he realized the small changes of new throw pillows on the dark blue couch and the picture of him in his Downton chauffeur uniform prominently displayed on the fireplace mantel.

Voices emanating from the kitchen brought Tom out of his reverie. He walked through the dining room to the kitchen threshold where he stopped to soak in the sight of his mother, Ellen, standing at the sink with her back to him and his younger sisters sitting opposite each other at the small kitchen table eating their breakfast. He could hardly believe how much his sisters had grown. Maeve, now 14, had little resemblance to the ten year old tomboy of his memory. But it was Rosie who took his breath away. The quiet and somewhat awkward girl had grown into a beautiful young lady of 16. Tom stood listening to the banter between his mother and his sisters until finally Maeve sensed his presence.

"Tommy" squealed Maeve as she jumped up and ran to hug him. Her squeal had caused both Rosie and his mother to look up at him and soon both sisters were hugging him tightly.

Ellen, after wiping her hands on a dish towel, patted her hair before walking towards her son. Both sisters, still holding on to Tom, turned to face their mother. It was only when she was within a foot of Tom that the girls let go of their brother.

"Mam" Tom said taking a step forward to embrace his mother.

Ellen had waited for this moment since Tom had left for England. While she understood his reasons for going to England she had prayed that he would come back. And now with her beloved son within reach, the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mam" was all Tom could manage as he took his mother in his arms and hugged her tightly.

It wasn't until the girls had left for school that Tom and his mother were able to finally talk. Sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming mug of tea and some of his mother's warm homemade bread in front of him, Tom dreaded the conversation he knew she wanted to have.

"Are you visiting or back for good?" his mother had asked hesitantly.

"With the war raging on and the price of gasoline, there just wasn't that great of a need for a chauffeur any longer. They could no longer keep me on." Tom had quickly decided that his mother didn't need to know the real reason for his dismissal. "I'm lucky they kept me on as long as they did."

The look his mother gave him told Tom she wasn't sure she believed this story but she asked no further on it.

"I'll look for work here. I do have quite a bit of money saved so I can manage for a little while" Tom hurriedly changed the subject.

Thanks to the money Tom had sent home from Downton, Rosie and Maeve were able to stay in school. Luckily their schools fees for this year had already been paid so he didn't have to worry about that. Tom wanted Rosie and Maeve to have the opportunity to decide for themselves what career path they would take. He didn't want them to have to leave school for a job in service or unskilled factory work to help put food on the table for the family.

The first week back at home flew by. It was a whirlwind of catching up with all of his family. His eldest sister Kate, who was only a year older than Tom, had married and had a child while Tom was in England. The family celebrated his nephew's first birthday only a few days after Tom arrived. Sean, his oldest brother, was now a father of three only one of whom Tom had ever met, and had a good job at a printing company. The black sheep was, as always, his older brother Michael. No one seemed to know what or how he spent his days. While his mother and all his other siblings seemed genuinely pleased to have Tom back, Michael displayed little interest in him.

Although it was wonderful to see his family again and to meet his new nephews and nieces, Tom deeply missed Sybil.

_Arnold had accompanied Tom to the entrance gates of Downton and then watched as he walked towards the railway station. As soon as Tom was out of sight from Arnold, he veered off to the Downton Hospital. He knew Sybil was working there today and despite what his lordship had said, Tom couldn't leave Downton without saying goodbye to her._

_Sybil was surprised, and at first annoyed to see Tom at the hospital. "What plan does mama have for me now" was Sybil's first thought at seeing him. Then realizing Tom was carrying his two small suitcases, Sybil's thoughts turned from annoyance to apprehension._

"_Your father has fired me for, in his words, seducing his youngest daughter" Tom quietly spoke._

_A stunned Sybil murmured, "oh no."_

"_It had to be Mary. He knew I had asked you to run away with me."_

"_But Mary promised. She wouldn't betray me" stammered Sybil._

"_No one else knew."_

_Sybil nodded her head in agreement as tears began to form. The realization of Mary's betrayal was like a punch to her stomach._

Tom could recite their last conversation at the hospital that day almost word for word, but it was Sybil's declaration of her love for him that he constantly played over and over in his head.

_"I know I haven't said it before. I haven't been willing to acknowledge what I know is in my heart. I do love you Tom Branson."_

With that declaration, Sybil had then surprised Tom even more by kissing him, a kiss that started sweetly but ended up a passionate representation of that declaration.

After a week home, Tom began in earnest to look for work. He knew he had to take some kind of job just to earn money while deciding on his long term goals. Through a cousin's friend of a friend, which is how things usually happened in Dublin, Tom got a job as a driver for the Shelbourne Hotel. When he had left Downton, Tom never dreamed he would ever again wear livery and be driving around English aristocrats. But the job ended up giving Tom a surprising opportunity that he would never have dreamed possible and a path that he thought, hoped, would lead back to Sybil.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellen thought Tom had changed quite a bit from his time away from them and Ireland. He was as hard working as ever, not only driving for the Shelbourne but also spending time at his cousin's garage on some weekends and evenings when his schedule at the Shelbourne allowed, but there was a heighten seriousness to him now.

Tom had always been studious, he was that rare child that seemed to love school. It broke Ellen's heart when Tom had to quit school at fourteen to help support the family after the sudden death of his father. Of her sons, Ellen had always thought Tom was the one that would make something of himself. Sean was steady and reliable with not an ounce of imagination in him. Like most in his neighborhood, he was married and a father by the time he was 20. A home and loving family with a steady job, all that he now possessed, was all Sean wanted and he was satisfied. Michael was his mother's heartache. While he was generally kind and loving, he was also tempermental, impetuous, and secretive. If he had dreams and aspirations he never shared them with anyone in the family at least not to Ellen's knowledge. Ellen didn't know where Michael spent his time or how he earned his money and quite frankly she was afraid to find out.

Tom was the dreamer. He made it clear from an early age that he wanted something more for himself than what so many sons in his neighborhood were willing to settle for. He immersed himself in books as a way of broadening his knowledge particularly in the area of politics and history and maybe also as a way of escaping the lower middle class life around him.

For all his seriousness, Tom also had a social streak. He was never want for company whether from his mates or girls. But now between work and spending time with her and his younger sisters, Tom did very little socializing. In the first few weeks he had been back in Ireland he had caught up with his mates who were still in Dublin, spending a few evenings out at the pub but there was no hint of female company.

It seemed in the few years before he left for England, Tom had his pick of female companionship. Of course to Ellen, her son was a good catch as he was handsome, kind, hardworking, and fun. There had been a couple of serious relationships, two of which she thought might lead to the altar but she then realized that Tom wasn't ready to settle down, he had dreams to fulfill.

The letters came almost like clockwork every two weeks. Ellen noticed that on the days Tom must of thought a letter would come, he was like a child on Christmas morning. When he received a letter, Tom would never open it in front of her or his sisters instead taking the letter to the privacy of his bedroom. Whatever the letters contained or whoever they were from, they were his to savor alone.

After a couple of months of this and with Tom no closer to talking about the letters, Ellen decided to confront him. She thought from the writing on the envelope the letters were from a female. But if he had a girlfriend why didn't he share it with her? What was he hiding?

When Tom arrived home from work that evening he immediately looked for that days' post.

"It didn't come today" Ellen said.

"What?" Tom tried looking perplexed.

"The letter. The kind that comes every two weeks from London." Ellen replied.

Tom looked intently at his mother.

"What . . . you thought I wouldn't notice?"

Tom sheepishly put his hands in his pockets.

When Ellen thought no reply was forthcoming she continued, "Tom, please tell me. Why are those letters so important to you? Who are they from?"

After a minute of looking all around the room, Tom finally looked at his mother. "They're from Sybil. She's a nurse in London."

"And how do you know this nurse Sybil in London?"

"She's …. She's. . ." Tom stammered. "She's from Downton. Actually she's the youngest daughter of his Lordship. She's Lady Sybil Crawley although now she prefers to be known as Nurse Crawley."

Of the many things Tom could have said, Ellen had never imagined this. "So does this Lady Sybil have something to do with why you lost your job?"

"_and all the time you've been driving me about, bowing and scraping, a__nd seducing my daughter behind my back"_

Tom looked intently as his mother. She deserved to know the truth. "Aye."

He then proceeded to tell her the story of his and Sybil's friendship, his proposal at York, and then the betrayal of Lady Mary leading to his firing. Ellen listened to Tom without interrupting him.

"I love her mam and she loves me."

"How can you be sure that she loves you, that a rich English lady loves a working class Irish lad?" Ellen was afraid for her son. It was obvious he was in love but did this girl really love him or was it just a phase for her.

"_I know I haven't said it before. I haven't been willing to acknowledge what I know is in my heart. I do love you Tom Branson"_

"Yes she does. She told me before I left and continues to do so in her letters. Sybil is different from the rest of them. She doesn't want the kind of life her family envisions for her. She's kind and sweet and wants to do something with her life. She's left her family and is working as a nurse in London. She wants to continue nursing after the war."

"I suppose her writing to you every other week is some proof of that" Ellen conceded but not wholly convinced.

Ellen was glad to finally know Tom's story. She knew that there was nothing she could do to change the situation either Tom and this Lady Sybil would get together after the war or they wouldn't. Time and Lady Sybil herself would make that decision because it was clear that Tom was in love, deeply and truly in love. If, in the end, it was Tom's heart that was broken, Ellen would be there to support him.

Although his job at the Shelbourne was not technically one of a servant, Tom thought that it was like he was back at Downton again. He was once again invisible to most of those that he drove. At Downton, other than "good morning" or "thank you", Tom was never acknowledged by those he drove other than Sybil of course. Well now that wasn't actually so, of all people, old lady Grantham did actually converse with him on occasion. She was the only one besides Sybil that had ever asked about his family.

At the Shelbourne most of those he drove were English including government and military officials. However, there were some Irish who visited the Shelbourne although these all seem to be the Irish that favored British rule. Many of this type of Irish had prospered because of their dealings with the British. Regardless of whether they were English or Irish, they usually conversed as if Tom couldn't hear what they were saying. Tom was surprised at the types of things he heard whether it was a military plan or defaming the local Irish population.

It didn't take a long time for Tom to realize that his brother Michael was involved with the Irish rebels. While Tom agreed with Michael on many things and wanted a free Ireland, he did not agree with achieving such freedom totally through violence. But as he saw first hand how the local population was treated by the soldiers and heard those he drove insult the Irish, he realized that some of the information he overhead could be of value to Michael and his cohorts. So while Tom kept his eyes on the road and his mouth closed, he listened and learned.

Just like at Downton, being a chauffeur gave one a lot of time waiting and Tom used this time to write. He wrote rebuttals to British actions and things he heard. He wrote of how the world at large was changing and how things would be different after the war. He wrote of the life of a servant, not just chauffeurs but housemaids and valets and footmen. He wrote of the injustices he saw around him and those he had experienced. He filled notebooks with his writings.

Often his passengers would leave newspapers in the car, newspapers of the sort that he would never spend his precious wages on buying, newspapers that always took the British side. Finally an article in one such newspaper riled Tom so much in what he perceived as there unremitting bias that he spurred him to write a rebuttal to the editor. But he didn't stop there, he send copies to other British papers including the Manchester Guardian a paper that was much more open to the truth than most of the British press.

About a week later Tom received a letter from an editor at the Guardian regarding his recent submission. Much to his utter surprise, the editor was quite impressed with Tom's writing and inquired if Tom was interested in writing more articles for the paper. The paper was interested in running a column on the Irish situation from the viewpoint of the Irish. If Tom was interested, the paper wanted Tom to submit a few other articles to better judge his writing and if pleased with them would ask Tom to come to Manchester for an interview.

Tom quickly reviewed the ramblings he had written in his many notebooks and chose several to submit to the Guardian. After reviewing and rewriting them in what he considered to be newspaper form, he sent them to the paper along with some topics he thought might be of interest to the paper.

It was a week later when Tom received a telegram asking if he was available to come to Manchester the following week. He would be compensated with his travel expenses after his arrival in Manchester.

Tom dipped into some of his savings to buy a suit that he thought would be appropriate for a meeting with newspaper editors. He also bought three new shirts and two ties. While the suit would never mark him as an aristocrat, it was the finest suit he had ever owned and clearly made him look like he was in the middle class. Ellen and his sisters all commented how smart and handsome he looked in it. He knew he had to make a good impression, he had to make the editors see his passion, his knowledge, his ability. This was the chance he had wanted and waited for for so long.

Five months after returning to Ireland, Tom once again found himself on a ferry headed to England but this would just be a one day trip. A one day trip that could change his life.

"_I'm a driver now but I won't always be. I'll make something of myself I promise._

"_I know you will"_

_ "Then bet on me."_


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a particularly trying day at the hospital. There had been a new front a few days ago and now the hospital was receiving the casualties of that effort. Sybil had been on duty for over 15 hours, most of it on her feet, and was utterly exhausted. When she was finally relieved of duty, all she wanted was to soak in a hot bath and then sleep for hours.

The entrance to the nurses' quarters was a large room with several seating areas furnished with three couches and a few arm chairs. The "waiting room" as it was called by the residents, was the only place where visitors could meet with the nurses. The nurses' quarters were only for the nurses and that rule was stringently enforced by several aides that rotated as "gatekeepers" as they were called by the nurses. At any time of day, there were two "gatekeepers" who manned a desk that was positioned in front of the only stairway leading up to the actual living quarters. Besides ensuring that no guests, especially of the male variety, went up the stairs, the gatekeepers took messages and sorted the mail. In the event of the hospital needing more nurses than were scheduled to work, it was one of the gatekeepers that went to each floor trying to find the required number of nurses.

Sybil was surprised when she walked past the desk and Maude, the friendliest of the gatekeepers, called her name. "You have a letter Nurse Crawley."

Other than the letters from Tom which she received every two weeks, Sybil received very little mail. Cousin Isobel generally wrote once a month and she only occasionally received letters from her mother or sisters. It hadn't been quite a week since she had last heard from Tom so she wasn't expecting anything from him till next week.

However, to her surprise, the letter was from Tom. Since the letter was unexpected, Sybil's first thought was that something terrible had happened. She barely had the energy to walk up the two flights of stairs to her room so she took the letter and sat down in one of the armchairs in the waiting room. With shaking hands she tore open the envelope.

Sybil could hardly believe what she was reading. Her heart was pounding so fast, she totally forgot how tired she was.

"I'm now a contributing columnist for the Manchester Guardian"

"weekly column"

"possibility of writing more articles"

"there may be a full time position in the future"

After finishing the letter, Sybil sat still for several minutes then reread it again. Tom finally had his chance to be a journalist. He had wanted this for so long. Sybil beamed with the pride she felt. She knew Tom was an excellent writer, he had shared some of his writings with her while they were still at Downton.

Her tiredness all but forgotten, Sybil practically ran up the stairs to her room. She wanted to write back to Tom right away. She wanted him to know how happy she was for him, how proud she was that he had done it, he had become a journalist and with a well-known and respected paper!

If Sybil was excited by this news, she was over the moon two months later when she received a letter from Tom telling her he had to come to Manchester to meet with the editors and that, if it suited her, he could come to London after that for two or three days to see her.

It had been eight months since Tom had left Downton. Neither he nor Sybil could imagine then what their lives would be like now. Neither would have ever guessed that when they met again it would be in London.

The meetings with his editors had gone better than Tom expected. They were so pleased with his weekly column that they now wanted him to write some special articles. He had already submitted several topics such as "the invisible life of the servant", "how the war was changing the role of women in society", and his personal favorite "the contributions of the Irish in the war effort." All of these would be in-depth stories that would run for several days.

Unlike his now weekly column, these stories would have his name on the by-line. It had been decided at their first meeting that it was too dangerous for him to have his name on his weekly column. He didn't want to put himself or his family in danger of any retaliation and he didn't want to lose his job at the Shelbourne. The money he earned from the newspaper was a good supplement to his Shelbourne salary but it wasn't enough to live on and provide for his family. However, with the increased salary from the new work, he might soon be able to quit the job as chauffeur or at least only do it part time. But his job as chauffeur for the Shelbourne was a window onto a world he would otherwise be forbidden to enter and it did provide insights used in his writings as well as information for Michael.

He was financially secure that he could spend two or three days in London. For the first time ever, he would be able to take Sybil out to dinner. At Downton it was forbidden for the two to be together and the idea of dining together in a restaurant was beyond belief. In coming to London, Tom felt he could actually begin to court Sybil, something he would have done years ago if their circumstances had been different, if she really had been just Nurse Crawley and he a chauffeur.

Sybil adjusted her schedule so that she would have the time to spend with Tom. She hadn't requested any leave since she had started working at St. Georges so it was no problem for her to get the time off. She worked an early shift on the day Tom was due to arrive so that they could have the whole evening together.

"Calm down" she told herself as she repinned her hair for the third time. She was so eager to see Tom and wanted to look her best for him. Through their letters, she knew that Tom's love for her hadn't waned, but she was a bit fearful that in her absence he might have imagined her as better than she really was.

"Sybil, I've never seen you so nervous" giggled Margaret. "This fellow must be really special."

"Oh Margaret, I've been in love with Tom for years but was always afraid to let him know. I haven't seen him since he went back to Ireland months ago." Sybil opened up to Margaret giving her more information about Tom than she had to anyone else other than cousin Isobel.

"Why did he leave?" inquired Margaret. Although Margaret and a few of the other nurses knew Sybil regularly received letters from a man, Sybil had never shared much about him with them. They knew he was Irish and had returned to Ireland just before Sybil came to London. Although she had never said anything, all assumed he and Sybil had an understanding because Sybil never displayed any interest in the men in London though not for their lack of trying.

Sybil was somewhat stumped by Margaret's question. She had never told anyone about who she really was and so much of her and Tom's relationship revolved around that. So other than telling them he was handsome, intelligent, and political, she hadn't shared any details of their relationship. She had evaded questions as to what Tom did for a living.

"Tom doesn't believe in this war. He doesn't wish anyone harm, but being Irish he cannot envision fighting in the British army. He returned home before he was conscripted" Sybil finally replied. After all, most of this was true.

"He's wanted to be a journalist for so long. Since I've known him he's always been writing. We've spent so many hours discussing politics and books and history." Sybil continued.

"What does he think of you working as a nurse in London?"

"He's very proud of me. He has always encouraged me in my nursing. When I was working in Yorkshire, I could always count on him to listen to me talk about what I had seen and done that day." Sybil stated with obvious pride in her voice.

"Well he certainly sounds interesting. We will get to meet him?"

"He's only here for two days and I'm not sure what he has planned. He's interested in my work and where I live so I think we might have some time to meet you and everyone." But not before we've spend some time alone thought Sybil.

"How do I look?" Sybil turned around to show her outfit to Margaret. She was dressed simply in a navy blue skirt and pale blue flowered blouse. She wore no jewelry except a pair of sapphire earrings that Tom had once commented he loved because they matched her eyes. Because she wore a uniform, Sybil hadn't brought that many clothes with her to London. She had two evening dresses for when she had to go to Aunt Rosamund's but otherwise her London wardrobe was rather limited. Although that was in relation to Downton, for here Sybil's wardrobe held more clothes, and much finer ones at that, that her fellow nurses.

"Oh Sybil you look beautiful. Honestly, you could wear a burlap sack and still be the most beautiful woman in the room" Margaret answered with no malice or envy in her voice. "I love that blouse. All of your clothes are such fine fabrics. Did you work at a dressmakers before the war?"

"Sybil you have a visitor downstairs" one of the other nurses knocked on Sybil's door before she had a chance to answer Margaret.

"Oh Margaret, I can't believe he's finally here" Sybil beamed looking at her friend.

Sybil wasn't the only one nervous. Tom had a million thoughts as he walked to Sybil's hospital from his hotel. He had dreamed of this moment for months and couldn't believe it was finally going to be a reality. Actually, he had dreamed of this for years, that he could take Sybil out, that he could be with her openly, that he could hold her hand, that he could kiss her, that he could ...

The "guard" at the desk certainly looked Tom over when he stated he was there to meet Nurse Crawley. In all the time Sybil had been at St. Georges she had never had a visitor before.

"I'll ring for her. Visitors are not allowed in the nurses' quarters. You can have a seat while you wait for Nurse Crawley" the woman finally announced while pointing to one of the seating areas. Hearing "Nurse Crawley" two nurses that had just passed him turned around and intently looked at Tom, so much so that he felt he was being appraised. The taller one grinned at him as if pleased to see him.

Tom was too nervous to sit. There were several other men and women sitting in the room with a couple of the women in nursing uniforms. He finally walked to a side of the room where he could see the stairs without being observed. Tom wanted to see Sybil first without her being aware of him watching her.

"Oh Sybil your very handsome fella is waiting for you" Louise grinned as she walked into Sybil's room. "I wouldn't keep him waiting for too long … someone might try to snatch him" she laughed.

"How do I look, Louise?"

"Beautiful. He'll wonder why he's not living in London." Louise playfully answered.

"Do you really think he's handsome?"

"I'd hurry downstairs if I was you. I wouldn't keep a man like that waiting"

Sybil blushed as she thought "if only you knew how long I've kept him waiting." With one final glance at her small vanity mirror, Sybil started to walk out of the room.

"Sybil" called Margaret before Sybil could get out the door. "You're forgetting your sweater and purse." Yes she was nervous.

Tom had waited for what seemed an eternity although in reality it had only been about five or ten minutes. Finally he spotted her and as always she took his breath away. Although he had seen her at Downton in the finest of gowns, she looked even more beautiful than he had imagined. The simplicity of her clothes became her. He loved her in blue since it brought out the beauty of her eyes. But Tom also noticed there was a maturity about her that he hadn't seen before.

Not seeing Tom at first, Sybil glanced apprehensively around the room. Finally he stepped from behind the pillars grinning from ear to ear.

Although she felt like running into his arms, Sybil took the time to walk to Tom drinking in the sight of him with every step. He was, as Louise had commented, so handsome. He was wearing a suit far finer than any she had seen on him before. But it was the smile on his face, the gleam in his lovely blue eyes, that once again captured her hear. When she was finally within arm's reach, she stopped, her eyes misted with the tears of happiness.

"Sybil" Tom called softly. He too stood still with his eyes focused solely on her. "Sybil"

After a moment's hesitation, both forgetting where they were, they were wrapped in each other's arms, not caring if anyone else noticed them. Time stood still for both of them as they let the past months of longing and separation disappear in the warmth and comfort of each other.


	8. Chapter 8

While Tom had wanted to take Sybil to a nice restaurant for dinner, Sybil had other ideas.

"Let's take advantage of the beautiful evening" Sybil coyly said much to Tom's surprise. "I know the perfect thing."

They walked arm in arm several blocks to a fish and chips shop.

"You've changed Sybil Crawley" Tom teased upon seeing their destination. "Fish and chips?"

"Well after all the times I heard you talk about fish and chips, it was one of the first things I did when I came to London. I'll have you know I'm not only now familiar with fish and chips, and where to get the best, but also pub grub" Sybil said proudly.

Sybil's idea was to get dinner that they could take with them to a bench by the river bank. There they could eat and talk without interruption by nosy waiters.

Although it was late September, the evening was pleasantly warm. Obviously Sybil was quite familiar with the area and knew exactly where to go. It was a gorgeous view of the river and the city from the bench Sybil had selected made even more gorgeous as the sun set and the moon rose. With Tom's arm around Sybil's shoulder and her hand clasping his, they sat talking long after they had devoured their dinner and drank the two bottles of cider they had bought. Their conversation flowed like it had only been eight hours not eight months since their last meeting. More than one of the few pedestrians that glanced at them as they hurried on their way thought they must be a young soldier and his girl meeting again after months on the battlefield. It was just after midnight when Tom and Sybil reluctantly returned to her housing.

The next morning Sybil met Tom at his hotel where they had a very leisurely breakfast before they walked to the British Museum. After listening to Tom talk about the Museum and its treasures, Sybil had wanted to visit it when she came to London for her coming out but that didn't fit into her family's plan of activities. She never forgot about the Museum and when she moved to London it was one of the first places she wanted to visit but decided she would visit it when Tom could come with her. Although at the time she didn't know if she would really ever see him again, it gave her something to look forward to and now that dream became a reality.

The Museum was everything and more that Sybil had thought it would be. She was once again taken aback by the breadth of Tom's knowledge as he explained to her about many of the treasures contained within the Museum. As she listened to him, Sybil thought how unfair life was that someone with Tom's intelligence and love of knowledge had had to spend years as a chauffeur. She knew that her family, and indeed society, would think she was lowering herself by choosing Tom, but in Sybil's mind Tom was the one lowering himself.

They spent the entire day at the Museum and still hadn't covered all of its treasures. Lunch had been quickly consumed in the Museum's tea shop. Leaving the Museum at six, Tom and Sybil decided they would have an early dinner. After walking half way back to Tom's hotel, they found a small restaurant that looked inviting. There they spend a couple of hours eating and talking.

"I guess it's time I take you back" Tom said with obvious regret in his voice.

Sybil quite surprised Tom with her reply "What if I come with you to your room?" Tom couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at her like he didn't believe what he was hearing.

Blushing, Sybil continued somewhat shyly, "I don't mean to … to … to suggest … I mean you're leaving tomorrow and we don't know when we'll see each other again … I just don't want to say goodbye to you yet. But we can't … I can't … I just want …"

She couldn't tell him that last night she had lain awake in her bed reliving over and over again their evening together. After being somewhat afraid that their actual meeting would be awkward after being separated for so long, Sybil knew the moment she had seen Tom in the waiting room that all her fears were for naught. She had savored every moment they had spent together.

When Sybil had arrived at St. Georges she was quite naïve sexually. It was a topic never discussed with her mother. Through her nursing, she was now knowledgeable of the male body. There wasn't a part of the body that she hadn't seen, washed, or touched in her duties.

Although there was no doubt that Sybil was a progressive woman for her time, her progressiveness was in the area of politics, women's rights, and the welfare of the working class. However, when it came to sex, Sybil was a woman of her time. Until Tom, Sybil had only been kissed twice and both times had been during her coming out. Neither kiss had been what would be considered passionate. No, her only passionate kisses had been with Tom. Although she was sure she was in love with him, Sybil wasn't ready to give herself totally to him physically, not yet.

"Sybil, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I want to spend every minute I can with you … in whatever way you want." He took her hand as they exited the restaurant. He too didn't want the evening to end. Any doubts he had that when she finally saw him again she would reconsider her feelings had disappeared that first night when they spent hours talking.

Before going up to the room, they stopped in the pub next door and bought two bottles of cider.

Sybil paused as she entered the room. Tom watched her wondering what she was thinking. The room was pleasant but fairly small with only a single bed, a small chest, and two armchairs on either side of an end table but surprisingly there was a small bathroom. The room was clean and well cared for by the family that owned it and obviously took pride in that ownership.

"I know it's not like what you're used to. But I …"

"Do you know, I've never actually been in a hotel room before" Sybil interrupted Tom before he could finish. "We've always stayed at our town house here in London and our holidays have always been at the homes of friends." Sybil explained.

"Well another first to put on our list." Tom laughed. "There is still so much to learn about each other" in deed there was Tom thought. He was surprised that Sybil had never stayed in a hotel before. It was another reminder that their worlds were very different.

Tom silently took thanks that there were two chairs in the room so that they didn't have to awkwardly decide who would have to sit on the bed. He was suddenly so acutely aware of this being his bedroom and even more aware that he was alone with her. To mask his sudden discomfort, Tom offered one of the bottles of cider to Sybil, took the other bottle and sat in one of the chairs.

Once both were seated, conversation again flowed so fully and naturally between them. While some of it was gruesome, some of it sad, some of it heartwarming, Tom was truly interested in hearing Sybil talk about her work. She absolutely glowed when speaking and Tom again marveled that a woman of her class would find such fulfillment in working.

"You've actually given me some ideas for articles that I'd like to write" Tom stated.

"Oh speaking of your articles, I have a present for you." Sybil got up and retrieved a package from her bag that she had dropped onto the bed.

Offering the gaily wrapped package to Tom she said "I saw this one day while I was window shopping and immediately thought of you."

Tom opened the package to find a very fine leather bound notebook and a beautiful gold pen. He was so astonished of such a fine gift that he was momentarily speechless.

"As soon as I saw the notebook, I thought it was something that every good journalist needs" Sybil said. "And of course a pen is the perfect thing …"

Sybil couldn't finish her sentence before Tom blurted out "Sybil, I've never had a finer gift in all my life."

"Look at the inside cover" Tom complied with Sybil's instruction and found her handwritten inscription. "I am so happy and proud of you. I hope this is only the beginning of your dreams coming true. With the greatest of Love, Sybil"

"Oh, Sybil" Tom spoke so gently, gathering her up in his arms and swinging her around before setting her back down and kissing her passionately.

Sybil responded to his kisses with a fervor of her own. It was a full five minutes later when the two finally parted with their chests heaving. Standing inches apart the two remained staring at each other with such desire evident in their eyes.

Tom slowly unbuttoned Sybil's blouse while never taking his eyes off of hers. He lowered his lips to her neck as he removed her blouse. As his arms felt her back for her corset, Tom found only a soft silk like material.

Momentarily pausing to look at her, Sybil laughingly said "I am a modern woman. No more corsets for me"

With his hands grazing up and down her back, Tom grinned at her. "I like a modern woman."

"Oh and do you know many such women?" Sybil mockingly inquired.

"Well I am a handsome man with a very good job. According to my mother, I am what is known as a very good catch" Tom replied causing Sybil to double over in laughter.

The mood in the room subtly changed from one of reckless desire to a more measured one.

Sybil was the first to speak, softly calling his name, "Tom." She paused before continuing, "we can't … I can't … I can't"

He knew what she was trying to say. "I've wanted you for so long Sybil. I am just so happy to be here with you. I want you in any way you're comfortable with."

"It is getting very late. Maybe we should try and get some rest." Sybil replied.

"I'll sleep in the chair, you take the bed"

"No Tom, I'd like to lay beside you… but that is all"

There was no awkwardness between them as they laid together in the small bed with Sybil on her side, facing away from him but nestled up against Tom's chest with his left arm draped around her. Surprisingly, sleep came easily to both of them secure in the warmth of each other's body shielded from each other by Sybil's silk slip and Tom's coarse pajamas.


	9. Chapter 9

The Christmas season came quickly. It would be the first Christmas that Sybil spent away from her family, a decision that she came to after much deliberation. She had seen her mother and Mary in early December when they came to London to do some Christmas shopping. The visit had not been a total success. To Sybil, neither seemed to fully grasp that there was a war raging on and the usual holiday merriment needed to be tempered.

Sybil had looked forward to seeing them much to her surprise; however, that feeling was quickly squashed when she presented herself for dinner at Aunt Rosamund's where they were staying.

After quick pecks on the cheeks, Cora held Sybil at arms length and looked her over. "Darling, you look like you've lost weight. You must be working too hard or not eating enough. Don't they feed you properly?"

"No Mama, the food can be surprisingly good. Not like Mrs. Patmore's cooking for sure but I quite like it. I think it's that I am so active these days. Many days I'm standing for hours and walking up and down the wards."

"Rosamund says the last time you were here for dinner you spend the whole evening talking to Lord Engleson's son. Are you still seeing him?" Cora asked hopefully.

"James is somewhere in Belgium the last I heard. I wasn't seeing him as you put it. I did run into him a couple of times at the hospital when he was visiting some of his friends and we were able to go out to tea once or twice but that is all." Actually they had gone to the pub twice too but Sybil didn't think her mother would want to hear that at least not the part about the pub.

The rest of dinner seemed to go this way with Cora and Mary asking a lot of questions Sybil didn't want to answer or talking about things that Sybil just wasn't interested in. She was glad when she was finally able to leave with the excuse that she had had an early start that day and was quite tired.

Sybil made excuses for not being able to come to dinner for the next day but asked them to meet her for tea on the day following that. She thought that maybe a shorter visit would go better than an evening dinner.

Of course they chose the finest hotel in London to meet for tea. It had been a busier day than she expected and she was only able to leave by getting Louise to agree to substitute for her for a few hours. Since she was running late, Sybil took the barest of time to change clothes.

They had already ordered when Sybil arrived. In the very elegant room, Sybil did look out of place in her day frock. While it may have been made of very fine materials, and any of her London friends would love to own such a dress, it was decidedly not a dress one wore to tea for the likes of the Crawleys.

"Sybil dear I know you are working but couldn't you take the time to dress properly" Cora gently inquired.

"Oh mama, don't you realize that Sybil thinks she's part of the working class now" Mary tried to invoke humorously but it fell flat to Sybil's ears.

"It's just a dress. I have more important things to care about" Sybil defiantly stated. "Besides" she continued "I thought the important thing was to spend time together."

A lull fell over the table broken only when the server appeared with their tea and the plates of sandwiches and sweets.

After filling their plates, Cora broke the silence "We're going to do a bit of shopping after this. I'd love for you to come with us"

"I can't mama. I had to get someone to cover for me so I could come here and I'll have to relieve them."

This was too much for Cora. "Really, Sybil. You act like you can't spare a second to spend with us. We rearranged our day for this since tea was your idea. We haven't seen you for months, you haven't been back home since you left, you rarely write, I am hurt."

Seeing her mother on the verge of tears did, fleetingly, move Sybil. "I don't mean to hurt you mama. Maybe I've just been so affected by what I've seen these last few months, so many young men dying or their lives destroyed by their injuries. I want so badly to help them. And it's not just the soldiers it's also their families. We see them and some can't cope or can't accept what has happened to their son or husband. Seeing all that makes it seem so frivolous to care about dressing up for tea or dinner or shopping for new clothes that one doesn't really need."

What her family referred to as her "Americanism" came out as Cora rose from her chair and kneeled down by Sybil and hugged her. "Oh my darling I know you care. That's one of the things that makes you you. You've always been so kind and warm hearted. It's why you're such a good nurse. Those men are lucky to have you."

"Do you really mean that mama?" Sybil asked through her tears.

"Of course I do. I miss you so much. I miss your smile and your laughter. I want this war to be over for many reasons but mostly because then I'll have you home again."

Sybil was truly touched by her mother's words. She did love her family although she knew she would never go back to the life she had before the war. Sybil resolved to be more attentive during their visit and did manage to attend dinner at Aunt Rosamund's the next two nights.

But the truce that had settled between her and her mother broke again at their final dinner.

"Mama, just because it's Christmas the war doesn't stop, all the patients don't suddenly disappear. I can't come home" an exasperated Sybil answered.

But Cora would not be deterred. "You've been working so hard. You need a break. They cannot expect you to miss the holidays with your family"

"Mama, even if I could get off it would only be for a day. I would be exhausted traveling to Downton and back in such a short time. It would be better to come in a month or two when there isn't a demand for leave from the other nurses and I could stay a bit longer."

Cora wasn't mollified but Sybil held her ground.

When Sybil had told her mother she couldn't come home for Christmas she didn't tell her that she had already used up all her leave for the year. Tom had returned to London for a second visit in mid-November. He was working on two articles and needed to do some interviews in London.

This time, since he was working, the paper paid his travel expenses. He could have stayed in a nicer hotel but since he was given a set amount and could pocket whatever he didn't spend, Tom stayed in the same hotel as before. He needed to make up for the loss of his Shelbourne wages while he was in London.

Tom was only able to keep the Shelbourne job because the boss was a friend of his cousin's and Tom had found someone to substitute for him in his absence. Since he was doing more and more for the Guardian, Tom hoped that he would soon be working full time for the paper. He thought that as long as he worked in Ireland for the paper he could continue to drive for the Shelbourne. With that job he had a lot of down time and he could use such time to write. In addition, Tom was also doing some freelance work for a paper in Dublin. Between these jobs he had little free time but that was fine with him.

Since Tom was actually working during this second trip to London, he and Sybil didn't have any long days to spend at the British Museum. Sybil worked some hours each day, mainly while Tom was doing his interviews or short write ups of those interviews. He would finalize his articles when he returned to Ireland.

One evening Sybil brought Tom to meet some of her friends at their pub. It warmed Sybil's heart that her friends so easily took to Tom and vice versa. They had a fine evening drinking and eating although Sybil thought the highlight was when she showed Tom her dart throwing skills. It was an evening of easy comraderie and Sybil glowed with happiness.

Every night was spent together in Tom's hotel room. While their kissing and hugging did progress, they stopped short of actually having sex. However, Tom did initiate Sybil into some other intimate activities. Sybil had never dreamed that hands and tongues could bring such ecstasy.

Christmas day was unlike any Sybil had ever had. Since Charlotte and Margaret were both from London they spent the day with their families. Annabella was able to go home to Bath for the day. That left only Louise, from Sybil's closest circle of friends, who didn't visit home that day. Sybil and Louise attended church in the morning. Sybil, who thought of herself as spiritual but not religious, found the service very moving. She recognized some of the nurses and doctors that also attended the service as well as a few of the ambulatory patients.

Since it was a quiet day at the hospital, the nurses were scheduled for four hour shifts instead of their usual eight or ten hour shifts. After church, Sybil and Louise ate an early lunch at the hospital canteen which was decorated for the holiday with much greenery including a Christmas tree. There was a festive air in the canteen with much laughter and even singing breaking out. Both Sybil and Louise then worked the afternoon shift although on different wards.

Returning to her room after her shift, Sybil finally opened her presents. Aunt Rosamund's driver had delivered a large box to her three days ago. In the box were brightly wrapped packages from her parents, each of her sisters, Granny and Aunt Rosamund. The package from her parents contained a beautiful gold necklace with a diamond and emerald pendant. Granny gave her matching earrings. Mary sent an eight by ten framed watercolor of Sybil's favorite flowers. Edith's package consisted of two books. Aunt Rosamund had wrapped a heavy woolen muffler and matching gloves. Sybil felt a little ashamed that she had not bought anything for her family.

The only presents she had bought were for Tom. She had returned to the British Museum to buy him a book from the book shop. She had also bought him two pairs of very warm socks and a woolen blue muffler that she thought matched the color of his eyes. She hoped she had mailed it in time for him to have it for Christmas.

After opening all the packages from her family, Sybil had one more to open - a package from Tom that she had received five days earlier with a note saying open on Christmas. Inside was a beautiful blue flowered silk scarf, a silver book mark in a Celtic design, and three cotton handkerchiefs each embroidered with colorful flowers and another handkerchief embroidered with shamrocks. A note in the package said that Tom's sister Rose had done the embroidery.

Surrounded by her gifts, Sybil thought of how she did miss the holiday at Downton. Since she was a toddler, Sybil had always loved Christmas. There was the huge tree in the grand hall that was gaily decorated by not only the family but the servants too. Anyone who wanted to could participate in the decorating while drinking hot chocolate and munching on biscuits. It was the only time other than the servant's ball when the family and staff mixed freely. There was also a smaller tree in the library that was just for the family. It was here that they would open presents after Christmas luncheon which was always a buffet set up in the library.

As she sat on her bed, deep in thought of past Christmases, there was a knock on her door. Quickly, Sybil put everything but Tom's gifts into the big box and shoved it into the corner beside her dresser.

Sybil had been so engrossed her in gifts that she had forgotten to change clothes. She and Louise were going to the pub for dinner where they would meet some of their other friends.

"Oh Louise, it will just take me five minutes to get ready. I'm sorry I was day dreaming."

"Day dreaming or Tom dreaming" Louise laughed as she pointed knowingly to the Celtic bookmark.

Sybil blushed as she moved to her wardrobe. Selecting a dark green skirt, Sybil paired it with a white blouse and a colorful red, blue, and green silk scarf. She hastily dressed while Louise chattered about the box of chocolates and silk scarf she had received from her parents.

True to her word, it only took Sybil five minutes to be ready. Arm in arm she and Louise then marched down the stairs and out into the cold Christmas evening.

The pub was invitingly warm after their short walk in the cold. While there was no Christmas tree, there were wreaths on the door and over the stone fireplace but there was no mistaking the holiday with the jovial crowd. The two friends were quickly called over by a group of friends who had obviously been there long enough to have already drunk a pint or two. Sybil and Louise joined in with the revelry and soon all thoughts of the war and Downton and her family vanished as Sybil relished the company and friendship of Louise and her new found friends.

New Year's Eve was quite different from her Christmas. Sybil, who generally avoided working the night shift because it was too quiet for her tastes, volunteered to do so. After the festivities of the past week, Sybil was ready for a quiet evening. Sitting in the dimly lit ward, listening to the steady breathing of the few patients, Sybil was deep in thought of the changes that 1917 had brought to her life.

When the year had begun she was snug in her life at Downton, surrounded by her family and servants, dividing her work between the cottage hospital and the convalescent home, sneaking out to meet Tom at the garage. When Tom had been unjustly fired and returned to Ireland, Sybil thought her world had crashed. But now … now she was happier and more content in her life that she had ever been. What she couldn't have known was how 1918 would bring even greater change to her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Fulfilling the promise she had made to her mother, Sybil visited Downton in late January. This was her first visit there since leaving almost a year ago. What she didn't tell was that the real purpose of her visit, Downton was just a stop on her way to Manchester where she would meet with Tom.

Sybil arrived just in time for luncheon. She hadn't seen her father since she had moved to London. He had greeted her warmly hoping she would realize what she was missing by being away.

When Sybil commented she was surprised that Edith wasn't at luncheon, Mary countered "Edith is too busy during the day. She acts as if the convalescent home will fall apart if she is away. She often eats with some of the patients."

"Well I think that's wonderful. I'm glad she's found a purpose." Sybil replied.

"I do help out too Sybil. I just haven't become a martyr about it." Mary coolly replied.

"I'm sure any effort on your part is welcomed by the hospital staff as well as the patients" Sybil replied with a smile on her face but she did wonder exactly what effort Mary was actually doing.

In honor of her visit, Mrs. Patmore had made some of Sybil favorite dishes for both luncheon and the dinner to be served later that evening. Something that Sybil took noticed of and after lunch wandered down to the kitchen to thank Mrs. Patmore and Daisy. She also told them that although the food at the hospital canteen was nice, it was nothing like their cooking which was the one thing she missed most from Downton.

After talking to Mrs. Patmore and Daisy, Sybil walked around the house greeting some of the nurses she had worked with before departing for London. She found Edith writing a letter for a soldier whose arm was heavily bandaged. After she finished, Edith joined Sybil for a cup of tea and the two talked of Edith's work. Sybil returned to her room delighted that Edith seemed happy and content.

Because Downton was now being used as a convalescent home, it didn't feel like her home to Sybil. At least downstairs didn't, but her old room was the same. Knowing in her heart that she would never return to Downton to live, Sybil spent the rest of the afternoon going through her wardrobe and dressers. She wanted to separate her clothes into those she would eventually take to London, those she would leave at Downton, and those she would give away.

It wasn't until she was actually going through her wardrobes that Sybil realized just how many clothes she had. Of course when one changed clothes several times a day depending on the activity, the sheer number of clothes needed was astounding.

She had no need, and didn't foresee any, of the many fine gowns she owned. Her most favorite of course was the so called harem pants and she had those in London with her. There were a few that she was particularly fond of, like the sleeveless black dress with the gold thread trim, and she separated this and three gowns from the others. These she would keep for who knew maybe someday she and Tom would be invited to an elegant dinner party thrown by one of his bosses.

Dinner that evening was a pleasant affair much to Sybil's surprise and delight. Granny asked questions about Sybil's life in London but these seemed to be from a genuine interest rather than a grilling. Granny was especially intrigued of the concept of eating meals at a canteen. Sybil told them a bit about her close friends Margaret, Louise, Charlotte, and Annabella. She was also able to tell them about some of the sons of the Crawley family's friends and acquaintances whom she had seen as patients at St. Georges. This did please her mother who thought Sybil was seeing some of the right kind of men in London (although to Sybil it seemed her mother hadn't registered that they were patients not dates) and her father who was glad to hear of people he knew.

With the evening having gone much better than she feared, Sybil retired to bed in good spirits. But those feelings were dampened somewhat when Mary popped in her room.

"Are you really happy in London?" Mary inquired.

"I am. I really am" Sybil replied. "I love the work which must sound so bad considering many of the men are in great pain and severely hurt. But it's a wonderful feeling when you can make a difference for someone, to help them heal."

"Surely you can't spend all your time caring for the injured?" Mary asked.

"What do you want me to say Mary? What do you want to hear … That I hang around a group of other nurses none of whose fathers are titled? We go to the pub where I'll have a pint?" Sybil felt her temper rising. "That I see …" Sybil caught herself before saying "Tom" though she did pause long enough to think that Mary would die knowing that her actions regarding Tom had ended up having the opposite effect of what she wanted.

"What do you want to hear so you can go tell Papa?"

Mary looked like Sybil had slapped her. "Oh Sybil, I just … I do care about you. I do want you to be happy. I …"

Sybil rose out of bed, interrupting Mary. "How many times must I say it? I am happy. I have work I love. I have friends. I have a real life."

The air in the room crackled with tension. Staring at each other, Mary was the first to break. She sat on the edge of Sybil's bed trying to hide the tears forming with her hands.

"I do miss you Sybil. There's such an emptiness here without you"

"You still have Edith." Mary's head snapped up. Seeing the smile on Sybil's face, she also started chuckling.

"Is there anyone? A doctor or even an officer?" Mary asked sincerely.

"Unless he's at the least an Earl's son would the family approve?" Sybil bristled.

"Just so he's not a servant" Mary countered. Like that the atmosphere in the room took on a great chill. Whatever progress Mary hoped to make with Sybil completely vanished.

Before catching a late afternoon train, Sybil had lunch with Isobel at Crawley House. This gave them some time alone to talk. Of all her family, Sybil thought Isobel was the only one she was truly honest with. Isobel was pleased to hear that with Sybil's work and the training classes she had taken at St. Georges, she was now a qualified nurse not just a volunteer auxiliary nurse.

While Sybil didn't tell Isobel that she was on her way to meet Tom, she did tell Isobel that she had met with Tom in London and that he was working as a journalist for the Manchester Guardian. Isobel said she had seen the name Tom Branson on some articles in the paper and wondered if it was Sybil's Tom. Sybil beamed with pride when Isobel told her she had been so impressed by his story on the changing role of women due to the war that she had written a letter to the editor praising the article and the writer.

Tom met her at the train station greeting her with a deep kiss and hug. Tom was so intent at greeting Sybil he didn't realize that she had not just her large suitcase but also a trunk. When he picked up her suitcase, took hold of her hand, and turned to leave the station, Sybil had to tell him "Wait Tom. I also have this" pointing at the trunk.

He looked at the trunk and then at her and then trunk again before remarking with a grin "I thought you were just coming for the night. I didn't think you were moving here. Or are you planning on changing clothes every couple of hours like at Downton?"

"Good thing I was able to borrow my cousin's truck. I do think we'll need a porter to help me get it to the hotel" he continued while looking for a porter to help move the trunk.

Sybil knew that Tom's cousin had moved to Manchester where he worked in a garage. If Tom ever got the full time job with the paper and moved to Manchester he would live with his cousin. When Tom came to Manchester to meet with his editors if he had to stay overnight he'd stay with his cousin rather than spend the travel allowance on a hotel room.

But Sybil's face was serious. "I've started cleaning out my things at Downton. I know that whatever happens I won't be going back there to live."

Without pausing Sybil continued, "I have so many clothes that I just don't need. We always went through our wardrobes in the beginning of the year and we'd determine which clothes we wanted to keep, which to give to Anna or Daisy or some of the housemaids, and which to give to the church charity boxes."

"Yesterday when I started sorting my stuff, I realized that your sisters might be able to wear some of my clothes. Some things might need adjusting but with your mother a seamstress that shouldn't be a problem. I even included some things that are out of date but the material could possibly be used by your mother to make …"

Sybil wasn't able to finish before Tom interrupted her. "My family is not that poor Sybil. We don't need your charity" he surprised her with the obvious hurt in his voice.

"Tom, I don't mean to insult you or your family. I just thought that since I was giving away the clothes regardless, rather than not knowing what actually happens to them, I thought of your sisters and mother especially Rosie since you said in one of your letters that she's starting a new job as a bookkeeper in a nice office." Sybil had never given a thought to how this gesture would hit Tom's pride.

"If I wasn't wearing a uniform every day, I would have more need of some of these things. But seriously Tom, how many sweaters or blouses do I need? Some days I go from my nurse's uniform straight to my night clothes." Sybil continued hoping this would appease Tom but his facial expression was unreadable.

"But if you're so offended, we could just drop the trunk at a charity shop here in Manchester."

Tom looked at Sybil with her earnest expression and knew that he shouldn't be hurt. The clothes were a reminder that Sybil was wealthy or rather came from a wealthy family. They were a reminder of the differences between them, of what he had asked her to give up when he had proposed back in York.

"I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have taken such offense. I think Rosie and Maeve will be delighted to have some new clothes." Tom conceded but silently thinking he wasn't sure how his mother would take Sybil's generosity.

After the rocky start to their meeting in Manchester the rest of Sybil's visit passed in harmony. Tom had taken a hotel room rather than stay with his cousin. Since neither Tom or Sybil was familiar with Manchester they didn't know what sights the city had to offer and with Sybil's early evening arrival in Manchester it was already getting dark.

"Actually Tom, it's rather cold to be sightseeing anyway. Why don't we just find a nice pub, have a good meal, drink a pint" Sybil offered. "I might even let you try to beat me in a game of darts."

"A challenge I'll take willingly" Tom laughed.

After dropping Sybil's suitcase and trunk at the hotel, they walked a few blocks to a pub recommended by the hotel clerk. There they passed a few very pleasant hours with Tom even winning one game to Sybil's three.

It was almost ten went they returned to their hotel. By now both knew what pleasures the rest of the evening would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

The past five days had been such a whirlwind for Tom. He had been surprised when the telegram came offering a full time job for the Guardian. But his dream come true of finally being a full time journalist was tempered by the rest of the telegram "_you will be stationed in France immediately."_

This war was not his or his country's fight. But this job offered his best chance of becoming what he had wanted for so long. If he turned it down, he could forget further work with the Guardian, and would he find another newspaper willing to take him on?

His mother voiced her fears for his safety. "We don't need the extra money Tom, not if it means putting your life in danger."

Despite his misgivings and those of his mother, Tom decided he had to take the job. He couldn't let what might be his only chance go by. He had to make something of himself, for him and for Sybil.

_I'm a driver now but I won't always be_

_ I'll make something of myself, I promise_

_ I know you will_

_ Then bet on me_

Two days after receiving the telegram, Tom was in Manchester meeting his editors. He had two days of intensive meetings with them covering what they expected of him. He was pleased to hear that he would be in France for six or seven weeks and then go to London for a week to meet with the Guardian staff based there. During that week he would finalize any articles that he couldn't send directly from France because of the military censors and together they would determine the direction of his next assignments in France.

Tom took the first morning train from Manchester to London in order to have a full day meeting with the Guardian staff in London before leaving for France that evening. The meeting in London ended with less than two hours for Tom to have dinner and catch the train that would take him to the coastal port where he would board a boat for France.

Yet Tom couldn't leave for France without seeing Sybil. He had to let her know what was happening. At the nurses quarters the "gatekeeper" reported that Sybil was on duty till eight but Tom couldn't wait till then since his train left at half past seven.

Luckily for Tom, Sybil's friend Charlotte was just coming in. Spying Tom, Charlotte smiled warmly as she crossed the room to greet him.

"Sybil didn't tell us you were in London" Charlotte said as she and Tom hugged each other.

"She doesn't know. I'm leaving for France in a couple of hours and I need to see her before I go. I understand she's working but I need to see her" Tom replied.

"Yes, I just saw her not more than a half hour ago. I'll take you there." They continued to chat during the ten minute walk to where Sybil was working. Charlotte's fiancé and brother were both in France and she hoped that Tom might see them or at least give her a better understanding of what was going on there. Charlotte hadn't heard from either for several weeks and she was afraid of what was happening there.

When they arrived on the ward, Tom waited in the hallway while Charlotte went to find Sybil. It wasn't five minutes later when a breathless Sybil came hurriedly into the hall.

"Tom. What are you doing here? Is anything the matter?" Sybil was clearly bewildered by Tom appearing at the hospital.

"I need to talk to you. I don't have much time. Is there somewhere we can talk for a few minutes?"

"Charlotte said she'd cover for me. There's a lounge we can use. But please Tom, tell me what is going on?"

"I got a full time job with the Guardian. As a journalist" Tom answered. "But I have …" Tom couldn't finish his sentence without Sybil jumping up and kissing him.

"Oh Tom that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. I knew it would happen." Sybil babbled while holding on to him. "From the looks of you I thought something bad had happened. We can go celebrate when I finish my shift" Sybil happily continued on.

"There's more Sybil. I leave in less than two hours for France." That stopped Sybil cold.

"France?" Sybil couldn't contain her surprise.

Tom grabbed Sybil's arm "Let's go to the lounge where we can talk. I'll explain everything there."

The joy that Sybil felt when Tom had told her of his elevation to full time journalist quickly dissipated as Tom explained the details of his new job. Although he left out the fact that he was the replacement for a man who had been killed when the truck he was riding in came under enemy fire. He hadn't been able to tell his mother this and now he couldn't tell Sybil.

"I can't pass this up Sybil. I've dreamed of being a journalist for so long. This is my chance." Tom stopped talking and looked at Sybil expectantly.

Sybil was quiet for a few minutes before finally speaking with tears in her eyes. "Come back to me Tom. Promise me you'll come back" she murmured as she held him tightly.

Because of what he had seen since his return to Dublin, Tom thought he would be somewhat familiar with war but there was nothing to prepare him for what he actually found in France. Since the government was tightly controlling news reports regarding the actual fighting of the war, Tom's assignments were more human interest stories such as the interaction of soldiers with the local population. Of particular interest to Tom were the workings of the field hospitals. Sybil had once expressed an interest in volunteering at a field hospital but after seeing a couple of them Tom was so glad she was safely in England.

After six weeks sleeping in all sorts of places such cots in army tents and hospital tents, even a night in the trenches, all Tom wanted was a long soak in a hot bath in a real bath tub and then a long nap in a real bed. He had sent Sybil a message letting her know he was back in London and asking her to message him back as to when they could meet. In the meantime, he would take a bath and then a nap. What simple pleasures he had missed.

Tom was awoken by a constant knocking on the door. It took him a minute to realize just where he was. Annoyed that someone was disturbing his long sought after sleep, Tom yanked open the door wearing only his pajama bottoms.

Standing before him to his utter surprise was Sybil in her nursing uniform.

Tom surmised Sybil was also surprised judging by the gasp and wide-eyed stare she gave him.

"Sybil, love" Tom whispered, holding out his arms to fully embrace her.

Sybil quickly recovered and immediately fell into Tom's arms. The two stood in the doorway for a minute so completely lost in their embrace. Then lips found lips and the loving embrace turned into something frenetic.

"Tom, wait" Sybil managed to cry out.

"Oh God Sybil. I'm sorry … I didn't mean"

"No, we need this." From her position lying on the bed, Sybil reached for the shoulder bag she had dropped in haste while they groped and disrobed each other.

Tom's eyes widen as he realized what Sybil had reached for.

As she handed him "the French letter", Tom uttered "Are you sure Sybil?"

"I am. I am sure. I am ready Tom. I love you" Sybil beamed at him.

"I just want you to be…" Tom was cut off by Sybil's kiss.

Later they lay entwined in each other with Tom gently caressing Sybil's hair. "I can't imagine loving anyone more than I love you" Tom said quite seriously.

"Good" Sybil responded with a smile. "Because I've given you my heart as well as my body." After a pause she continued, "I don't know why I waited so long, I never imagined how great it would be."

"So you came over here with the intention of seducing me?" Tom chuckled.

Sybil playfully hit him on the chest.

"I am curious as to why and where you got the French letters?"

Sybil sat up. "I've thought about it since you left for France. I know you are the one for me Tom. So I finally decided why wait? We've had some education sessions on sex since so many of the men return with venereal disease. So I've been taking some every day, I don't think they'll miss them."

Tom looked at Sybil with concern in his eyes. "I want you to know, while in France I didn't… I didn't … there's been no one else since I met you Sybil."

"Oh Tom, I wasn't worried about that. But I'm not ready for a baby. Not yet."

"Sybil" Tom began but when Sybil leaned up and kissed him deeply whatever he was going to say was lost as they let themselves again explore each other.

Hours later Sybil woke to find Tom laying on his side looking at her with his hand gently stroking her hand. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Happy. Ecstatic." Then looking at him she smiled broadly "Hungry."

Tom laughed. With a raised eyebrow he asked "Hungry for what?"

"Well I think fish and chips would satisfy me for now. Then you could satisfy my hunger for …"

Fully laughing Tom replied, "I think I've created a monster. I hope I can always fulfill your hunger."

"Well if the last few hours are any indication, I think you can" Sybil laughed. Then looking at him with a rather serious expression "Do you think the hotel restaurant would send up some dinner?"

The next morning, after a few more rounds of satisfying their hunger for each other, Tom went to his office while Sybil returned to the hospital. They had dinner that evening at Sybil's favorite bench on the pathway by the river. The week Tom had in London passed far too quickly. Both hoped the next six weeks would go just as fast. In some ways when he left this time it was easier because their relationship was established. In other ways it was worse because their relationship was established.

Mary had come to London to get away from Downton for a few days. She thought staying with Aunt Rosamund, doing some shopping, and visiting friends might lift her spirits a bit. Cora and Isobel were fighting over the running of the convalescent home, Edith was acting superior to Mary since she was so involved with the patients, her father was depressed that he didn't seem to be needed, Matthew… well Matthew was somewhere in France fighting and Sybil wasn't there.

Mary greatly missed Sybil. She had fallen in love with Sybil from the moment she first saw her unlike with Edith whom she had disliked from that first moment. Five year old Mary had sneaked into her mama's room to get a peek at her new sister feeling this new one would be just as bad as Edith. Unlike Edith who was all wrinkly and seemed to always be crying, the week old Sybil laid in her cradle happily cooing. When Mary tipped the cradle to peek at her new sister, she was surprised how beautiful the baby was with her dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. Mary swore Sybil lifted one of her hands toward Mary and when Mary touched it, Sybil smiled at her. From that moment on, Mary adored her baby sister.

Everyone was surprised how well Mary took to Sybil. She would happily sit and read to the little one while rocking her cradle. Mary couldn't wait till she could actually hold her. The contented baby became an adorable toddler who would follow Mary around. Mary was extremely protective of Sybil and that continued to the day Mary had told her father of the chauffeur's attachment to Sybil. She thought she was protecting her kind hearted sister. Mary couldn't believe how badly she had misjudged the situation and Sybil's reaction.

It was in hopes of mending their relationship that Mary came to visit Sybil. She hadn't sent a message to Sybil telling her she was coming for fear Sybil would find excuses to avoid her.

Mary was surprised by the procedures. She was Sybil's sister why couldn't she go up to her room. As she waited in the waiting room for Sybil, she sat on the only unoccupied sofa in the room. After a few minutes a man that looked vaguely familiar to her came in. The woman at the front desk seemed to be acquainted with him as she smiled when talking to him.

Less than a minute later, two women came down the stairs, and seeing the man walked over to him. Obviously they were friends because he kissed both of them on the cheek in greeting but they must not be going out with him because they continued to stand and talk rather than leaving together.

Although Mary couldn't hear exactly what was being said, her ears perked up when she realized the man had an Irish accent causing her to study the man even more closely. Could it possibly be … no it couldn't be …

Mary's thoughts were interrupted when Sybil, whom Mary hadn't seen come down the stairs, entered the room. As Mary stood up, she was shocked to see Sybil go directly to the man and kiss him on the cheek. He returned the kiss and put his arm around Sybil's waist. The four of them then walked out the front door with the man's arm still around Sybil's waist.

Neither Sybil nor the man had seen the elegantly dressed woman standing off to the side of the room with her mouth agape.

_A/N: In researching this part of the story I found that the government tightly controlled the war news. There were only a few war correspondents and their work was heavily censored. Since I wanted to place Tom in France but not as a soldier I had to fabricate his job there so this part of the story isn't really historically accurate._


	12. Chapter 12

It was over. After more than four years the war was finally over. So many lives had been affected by the war, not just those on the battlefields, but also those at the home front, including, in very different ways, both Sybil and Tom. In later years, both would come to the conclusion that if not for the Great War their lives would probably have been very different.

Despite their growing affection for each other, or rather on Tom's part his love for Sybil, without the paths their lives took during the war Sybil probably wouldn't have left the life she was born into. Although their friendship and conversations on diverse topics such as women's rights, society, and politics, broadened Sybil's awareness of the world outside of Downton, it was her work as a nurse in London that enabled her to leave the aristocratic life.

Christmas 1918 found Sybil back at Downton. She had been living in London for almost two years now and had only made one trip back to Downton. She thought the joy and happiness of the holiday season would be the right time to tell her family of her future plans.

She had always loved the festive Christmas season. As a child, it was the one time of the year she was allowed to visit the kitchens and help with the baking of Christmas biscuits. Although exactly what help she provided was debatable as she would wind up with flour in her hair and face and all over the smock Mrs. Patmore provided her. But anyone seeing the sparkle in her eyes and the broad smile on her face could not doubt how much little Lady Sybil enjoyed the baking.

From the time she was a toddler, Sybil had been captivated by the Downton Christmas tree that filled the grand hall. She was always the most enthusiastic of the tree decorators. It was always Sybil who woke first on Christmas morning so anxious to see what Father Christmas had left.

Sybil arrived just in time for tea on Christmas Eve. The tree of course was already decorated and the great hall was filled with the scent of pine. No one knew exactly what time she was arriving so there was no one to greet her. Only Edith was in the library and she and Sybil greeted each other warmly.

"I can't believe that all patients have already left Downton."

"The last ones left two days ago." Edith informed her.

"And the house is already looking as if they were never here." Sybil was somewhat awed at how quickly Downton was back to its former self. It was like it had never been a convalescent home.

"It does seem strange." Edith continued. "The house seems so quiet. I never noticed that before."

"Do you miss it?" Sybil had been delighted that Edith seemed to blossom with her work with the patients.

"I do actually. Although I guess I really haven't had the time to adjust yet." Edith answered. "It's nice to have you back."

Sybil hugged her sister. She and Edith had never been that close but they had never had the brittle relationship that Edith and Mary had.

"Sybil why didn't you let us know when you were arriving?" was her mother's greeting as she rushed into the library.

"I wasn't sure myself which train I would catch. Anyway, I'm here."

"Oh darling it's so wonderful to have you back." Cora enthusiastically hugged Sybil. "I think this will be my happiest Christmas in years."

Tea was a pleasant affair with just the three of them since Robert and Mary were out on some unknown errands.

Dinner was also a pleasant affair with everyone in a festive mood. Sybil guessed it was the combination of the holiday and the realization that the war was finally over.

Sybil was surprised to see Matthew at dinner. He had made it through the war physically unscathed much to Sybil's happiness. He and Mary seemed to have put aside whatever differences they had had and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. So much so that Sybil was taken aback that Sir Richard Carlisle joined them for Christmas Day.

Everything had been going so well that Sybil was glad she had come home for Christmas. However, that changed at dinner the day after Christmas. Carlisle had returned to London leaving just the family including Granny, Isobel and Matthew.

The dinner had started pleasantly enough. Everyone still seemed in a festive mood. It was only when Robert and Cora mentioned the future that things turned sour for Sybil.

"To put the war behind us, Cora and I have decided to host a ball in late January." Robert delightedly told the diners. "It's high time that we start socializing again."

Sybil just stared down at her plate.

"It's time we get you girls back in society" Cora beamed at Sybil and Edith. "I know the season won't start for a few months but there's no reason to wait. I'm sure many of the young men we know would like to come here for an evening of dining and dancing."

"We'll have to discuss who we shall invite so be thinking of who you'd like to see" Cora continued babbling.

Cora and Robert were so enthusiastic in their plans that they didn't seem to notice that neither Edith nor Sybil shared that enthusiasm. When the men and women separated after dinner, Sybil made her excuses and retired to her room.

She wasn't there an hour when Mary let herself into Sybil's room.

"Isn't the party still going on?" Sybil commented flatly.

"You don't seem happy about Papa's and Mama's plans."

"I'm not interested in a ball. I won't have the time to return here anyway."

"So you're not coming back for good?" Mary inquired.

"No. I'm going to continue my nursing in London."

"But you haven't told them yet." Mary said gently as she eased herself down on Sybil's bed.

"I was going to but the merriment of Christmas just took over. I don't want to fight with them or with anyone" Sybil murmured looking intently at Mary. "But I have plans for the future and they don't include Downton balls and the season."

"But they do include a certain Irishman?" Mary simply stated with no hint of malice.

Sybil snapped her head up. "What?"

"I came to see you in London about two months ago. I was waiting for you at that room at the entrance to your quarters." Sybil looked at Mary warily.

Mary continued "It took me awhile to place the man also waiting there. He was much better dressed than the last time I saw him. But when you came down and he kissed you, I knew for sure it was Branson."

"We didn't see you" Sybil said quietly. "Since Papa hasn't locked me in my room, I take it you haven't said anything. Why?"

It took Mary a few minutes to answer. She had so much she wanted to say but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Whatever you think Sybil, I do love you. I saw how happy you looked. You both did. I can't say this is what I wanted for you but . . . Are you happy … really happy?"

"Oh Mary" Sybil stood up. "I am. I do love him."

But Mary wasn't finished. She was curious "How did it happen? I thought he had returned to Ireland or was that all a ruse?"

"Actually we have you to thank for it"

"Me?" Mary replied incredulously.

"Well yes. If Tom hadn't left here he might never have gotten the job as a journalist."

"He's a journalist now?"

"Yes . . . for the Manchester Guardian. He did go back home but we wrote to each other. Then he got a job as a journalist and he'd come to London on assignment. This year he's been the paper's reporter in France. He's doing so well."

Mary had to chuckle at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Are you going to tell Papa?" Sybil asked.

Mary looked at her sister. She saw the headstrong and willful young woman, who wasn't above deceit to get what she wanted, but who was also the most genuinely sweet and kindhearted person Mary had ever known. Mary didn't doubt that Sybil and Branson were in love. Anyone that had seen them that night in London would have no doubt about that.

Looking quite serious, Mary said "I tried that once but looked what's happened." Then grinning, she continued "That's for you to do."

Sybil wasn't quite convinced; after all Mary had once before promised her silence.

Seeing the look on Sybil's face, Mary took her hands. "I promise Sybil. I won't break my promise this time. No matter what I think about it, I don't want to lose you."

Then the sisters did something they hadn't done in so long, they hugged before erupting in a fit of giggles.

Sybil was feeling so good that she was totally unprepared for the events that happened at dinner the following night. Surprisingly, until this point no one had brought up the subject of Sybil moving back to Downton. But even Robert's and Cora's angry reaction to Sybil's adamant stance on continuing to live and work as a nurse in London didn't prepare her for their furor over her next revelation.

"No man of our class wants a working wife especially a nurse" Robert continued completely forgetting that his heir sitting at the table was the son of a nurse and that said nurse was also sitting there.

"Well then it's a good thing I already have a man who is quite happy with my choice" Sybil thundered right back getting caught in the moment and not thinking clearly.

All heads snapped towards Sybil while a chorus of "what" and "who" simultaneously erupted from Robert, Cora, Edith and even Granny.

Realizing what she had said, Sybil took a deep breath. "I have been seeing someone in London. He's a journalist."

"A journalist?" Robert looked incredulous. The thought of first Carlisle and now this was running quickly through his head. "Have you totally forgotten who you are?"

"The qualities you find so important in a man, wealth and status, are not so important to me." Sybil calmly replied. "I want a man who shares my interests, who talks with me, who values me for my mind."

"And you've found this man? This journalist?"

"Yes I have."

"Why haven't we heard about him before?" asked Violet. "Does he have a name?"

Sybil looked at both Isobel and Mary before taking a deep breath and replying. "His name is Tom Branson and he works for the Manchester Guardian."

Isobel quickly jumped in "I read his articles. He's very good. He …"

"Branson …Branson …" Robert interrupted Isobel. "Wasn't that the name of the chauffeur who was interested in you?"

"Yes it is and … and he is the former chauffeur."

Cora who had been sitting quietly "You are in love with the chauffeur?"

"He's not a chauffeur any more mama. He's a journalist."

"This is preposterous. The chauffeur. My daughter is in love with a servant." Robert looked as if he had been slapped.

"Papa, how many times must I say it. Tom's a journalist now. As cousin Isobel said, he's a very good one. He's spent most of this past year in France reporting on the war."

"You are rejecting all that I stand for for this former servant?"

"Papa, I'm not rejecting you or this family. I love all of you. But I don't want to lead this type of life. I know what it's like to work, to be tired at the end of the day, to having meaning in my life. I'm not interested in dress fittings, and balls and paying calls."

"Fine, then Sybil if you want a different life, you shall have it. You will get no money from me. The chauffeur will not be welcomed into this house as a guest. You will be welcomed back only when you come to your senses." Robert stood. He stared at his daughter. But if he expected Sybil to back down he was disappointed.

Sybil stood "I will leave in the morning" and with that left the dining room.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm ending the year with the end of my first multi-chapter story although I may do an epilogue. Thanks to all who reviewed it especially tammyteresa and shanarose who faithfully reviewed every chapter. I have written a couple of one-shots that if you haven't read I hope you will do so._

If Sybil was honest with herself she expected Mary or Edith or even her mother to come to her room that evening but no one came. A part of her was angry with herself for what had happened at dinner. She should have picked a better time and way to tell them about Tom. Maybe if she had broached the subject with her mother first it would have gone better. But then her mother seemed almost as angry as her father over Tom as well as her plans to continue nursing.

All the tension Sybil had been feeling made her suddenly burst into tears. After sitting at her vanity crying, Sybil pulled herself together. She needed to determine what of her remaining possessions she would take with her. There was no longer any need to keep some clothes at Downton since she wouldn't be coming back. At least she wouldn't be coming back until, or more accurately if, the tensions between her and her parents eased and they accepted Tom but she wouldn't count on that.

There were some sentimental things she'd take with her such as the small china carousel that her Grandfather Levinson had given her when she visited New York as a child. She had been fascinated by the carousel in Central Park and they had gone there several times during her visit.

Then there were the practical things such as her jewelry. She had a good collection of valuable necklaces and earrings and pins that she had been given through the years as birthday and Christmas gifts. Even though she probably wouldn't have many occasions to wear any of the finer ones, she could sell them. Her nursing salary didn't provide an income great enough to live on and she wasn't sure what Tom's salary would be.

It took Sybil much of the night to go through her possessions not because there was so much but because she found herself reminiscing about the occasions when she had acquired them. In the end she had a trunk and a suitcase filled. When Sybil finally went to bed she slept surprisingly well.

Upon waking Sybil had a dilemma – should she go down to breakfast and maybe incur further wrath from her father. Then again he might, having the night to realize the magnitude of what he said, be willing to talk more reasonably to her.

She decided to ring for a cup of tea and toast giving her more time to decide what to do. Sybil was bathed and fully dressed when she realized that although she had rung the bell over half an hour ago, no one had come to her room.

Finally there was a faint knock on her door but to her surprise it was Mary holding a tray with a teapot, cups, and an array of scones and toast with jams.

"Are you taking over for Anna?" Sybil laughed as she held the door open for Mary to enter the room.

Mary set the tray down on the vanity table before replying. "Papa has given orders that none of the servants are to give you any help today. I had Anna bring this tray to my room since I didn't think you'd want to go down to breakfast."

Sybil sat down heavily on her bed. "He's still angry with me?"

"I don't think angry quite covers it. He thinks if you're giving up "this life" then you shouldn't be using his servants in any way. He's also forbidden me and Edith from having any contact with you this morning."

"Oh Mary." Sybil murmured quietly with tears filling her eyes. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Don't worry about me Sybil. I'm a survivor. Here" Mary handed Sybil a cup of tea and placed a plate containing a scone on the bed.

Looking around the room, Mary saw the trunk and suitcase stacked in the corner. She then noticed how bare the vanity and dresser tops were. "I see you were busy during the night. I guess you haven't changed your mind."

"I envy you Sybil" Mary finally managed to say. "You're deciding your life rather than being or doing what Papa or Mama or even society expects."

The hurt in Mary's voice broke Sybil's heart. "Oh Mary. You can do the same. You don't have to marry someone like Richard Carlisle."

"I do have to marry him. I can't tell you why but there is a reason. I wish I was like you Sybil. You truly don't care what others think."

"You can change Mary."

"I'm not like you. I like fine clothes. I want the big house and the servants. I like a lot about this life."

"Do you want those things more than you want love?" Sybil gently inquired. "Matthew is still in love with you. You're blind not to see it."

Mary was on the verge of tears. "Oh Sybil I will miss you so much." She hugged Sybil tightly. She didn't understand how someone so sweet could have such steel in her also.

"We can see each other whenever you come to London. You can write me."

"I have some packages for a few of the staff. I was going to take them downstairs this morning but I guess I shouldn't. Will you give them to them?" Sybil asked.

Mary couldn't believe that in this time Sybil had managed to think of others. But then again Mary realized Sybil was a truly kind and warm hearted person. How could her parents disown her? How could they never want to see that beautiful smile or hear that laugh that could turn the grayest room into sunshine?

Later, when Mary looked at the packages she was surprised there was one addressed to Thomas. What on earth did Sybil see in him that no one else did?

Sybil looked at her trunk. "I guess my greatest problem now is how am I going to get that to the railway station."

"Leave it for now. I'll get it to you. You may not ask the staff for anything but I certainly can." Mary smiled. "And what Papa doesn't know won't hurt him." Even Sybil laughed at that.

Although Mary had told her that she and Edith were not to see Sybil, Sybil thought she should try to say goodbye to Edith anyway. But Edith was not in her room when Sybil knocked or she didn't answer the knock.

Instead as Sybil began her walk to the railway station she found Edith sitting in the car just beyond the sightline of the house.

"I thought you might need a lift" Edith smiled.

"I'm afraid you and Mary are developing some of my bad habits" Sybil laughed. She was delighted that Edith had wanted to see her.

The talk on the ride to the station wasn't as heartfelt as with Mary but pleasing none the less to both Sybil and Edith.

"You're much nicer than you were before the war Edith. I think the war brought out the best of you. I do hope you find something now to continue that happiness."

"I don't know Sybil. I'm not you. I can't take such drastic measures."

"Have you thought about writing? Just find something Edith. You have too much to offer to just sit in that house waiting for someone to come rescue you."

"Can we stop for a minute at Crawley House? I need to say goodbye to cousin Isobel." Of course Sybil's minute turned into twenty making them get to the station with only minutes to spare before Sybil's train departed.

The week before Christmas found Tom back in London. He had gone to France in October and stayed there until the middle of December covering the end of the war. He had filed his final stories with the London office and was now free until the first of the new year when he would meet with the editors in Manchester to discuss his new position with the paper.

Because he hadn't been home to Ireland since getting the full time position with the Guardian, Tom spent Christmas with his family. His mother's house was, as always, filled with so much love and holiday cheer. Their tree filled one corner of the small sitting room. Tom had bought his mother a beautiful glass ornament which she declared too beautiful to only be seen at Christmas but she did hang it in a prominent spot on the tree where it could be seen by all.

It was a rare moment when Tom found himself sitting with just his mother in the kitchen drink tea and eating some of her wonderful biscuits.

"It's so good to be home this year Ma."

"Oh Tom, it's so wonderful to have you here back safe from France. It's so good that terrible war is over" his mother replied. "But I'm surprised you aren't in London with your Lady Sybil."

"I did see her for a few days before I came here. She's spending Christmas with her family."

"And exactly what are your plans for after the holiday?"

"I'm not sure Ma. I meet with the editors in Manchester and then I'll know."

"But whatever . . . Lady Sybil will be part of those plans?"

"I certainly hope so. We've haven't really discussed that. I think we were just so happy the war was over."

"She does sound like a wonderful person"

"She is. I know you'll love her when you meet her Ma."

"I feel like I've already met her through her letters"

Tom looked at his mother with a surprised face. "You read my letters"

"Tom!" his mother replied indignantly. "The letters Sybil sent me. She …"

Tom was totally perplexed. "Sybil wrote you?"

"Yes. The first one came after you returned from France the first time. She thought I would be worried about you and she wanted me to know that you really were fine."

Tom laughed. "That's sounds like something Sybil would do. You said the first letter, she's written more?"

It was Ellen Branson's turn to laugh. "Oh yes. We've written back and forth quite a bit. Let's say we both know a lot more about you."

Tom turned crimson. What on earth would Sybil have said to his mother? And what kind of stories did his mother tell her?

Sybil had been back in London for three days before Tom returned from Ireland. When Tom was in London, he and Sybil usually dined at one of the pubs near the hospital or his hotel unless the evening was warm and they opted for a picnic in a park or at Sybil's favorite spot overlooking the Thames. But on the night he returned from Ireland, Tom took Sybil to a very nice restaurant. It was actually the finest restaurant Tom had ever been to. He dressed in his best suit and of course Sybil looked stunning in a gown he recognized from his chauffeur days. He had always loved the black gown with the gold threads running through it although he had never mentioned that it to her.

As always conversation came easily to the two lovers. Both now had a confidence in their relationship. Tom was pleased with himself that he could treat Sybil to a nice meal in a fine restaurant. Actually he was just happy that he could take Sybil out for a meal or a walk or to a museum. In London no one knew them as the Lady and the chauffeur, they were the journalist and the nurse, or better yet, just Tom and Sybil.

Sybil loved hearing about Tom's Christmas in Ireland. Since she had yet to meet any of his family, she thought his stories of them were a way of getting to know them.

"My mother tells me you two have become quite the pen pals."

Sybil blushed. "I wanted her to know you were okay. I thought it would also be a way for us to get to know each other."

Tom reached for Sybil's hand. "That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Sybil glossed over her Christmas. She didn't want what had happened with her parents to ruin this evening. There would be time later to tell Tom what had happened. She had other plans for this evening.

Despite the chill in the air, after dinner Sybil insisted on a walk by the Thames.

Walking arm in arm, Sybil suddenly stopped and looked at Tom. "My answer is yes."

Tom looked confused. They hadn't been discussing anything that required an answer. "Yes?"

"Yes" Sybil nodded.

"I'm afraid you have me stumped Sybil. What is your answer to?"

"You asked me something once and I told you I'd give you my answer after the war" she replied with a glint of laughter in her eyes.

Tom looked intently at her and then a wide smile filled his face. "Are you saying . . . are you saying you will marry me?"

"Yes Tom. I want to marry you. That is if the question is still open."

Tom pulled her to him and swirled her around in the air. "Of course it is. There is nothing I've ever wanted more Sybil. I …" but he couldn't finish his sentence before Sybil kissed him passionately.


	14. Epilogue

_A/N: This was the hardest chapter of this story to write because I kept changing my mind. In the end, this is not what I originally planned when I outlined the story in either time frame or content. No reason why I finally went with this; however, I do hope you like it. Once again, I'd like to thank all those who have taken the time to review._

**One Year Later**

In Sybil's mind last night's dinner had been a disaster. What was she thinking that her father would ever come around to approve of her marriage to Tom or for that matter that he would approve of her lifestyle. As she waited for the water in the kettle to boil, Sybil relived last night.

Although she had seen her mother on several occasions when Cora was in London, this was first time both her parents had been to her home. Her home … from her place at the table she could look out the large bay window to the garden out back. Maybe if it had been spring time when the greenery of the large maple tree was the perfect backdrop for the two lilac bushes her father would have seen a garden and not a small bleak yard walled in on three sides. They could have had coffee sitting on the small terrace with the sweet smell of lilacs in the air.

Sybil smiled as she looked around the large airy combination sitting and dining room. Of course the furniture wasn't up to Downton standards, it hadn't been passed from generation to generation. But the mahogany dining table was beautiful as were the six matching chairs with the seats covered in a lovely green flowered brocade fabric. Seat covers that went so well with the curtains that covered the two bay windows that faced opposite each other. Her mother-in-law had made the seat covers, curtains, and throw pillows that adorned the couch. Sybil had been delighted to go with Ma, as she now called Mrs. Branson, to pick out the fabrics.

It was a lovely room but of course her father didn't see that. He only saw what it wasn't. It wasn't a room in a grand building on Eaton Square or some other posh London address. It wasn't a room in the house of an Earl or even a lowly Baron. It wasn't a room in a house fit for his daughter the former Lady Sybil Crawley.

That was really the problem. She was now Lady Sybil Branson the wife of a lowly newspaper journalist.

Since their wedding almost nine months ago, Sybil and Tom had entertained many guests. Except for Annabella, who had married an Army officer and was now living in Nairobi, all of Sybil's close friends from the hospital were still in London. Tom had made friends with two of his office mates as well as few other journalists who worked for other newspapers. One of his journalist friends was now courting Louise and Sybil thought there would be a marriage soon. They had met at a garden party Sybil land Tom had hosted back in the summer.

Thanks to her mother-in-law Sybil had become a good cook. While she would never turn out the haute cuisine of Mrs. Patmore, her roasts and stews were definitely good enough for dinner guests. So Sybil had settled on a roast of beef with potatoes, onions and carrots for the first meal she ever cooked for her parents. While her mother was complimentary and impressed that Sybil could prepare such a meal, her father had only murmured a quick "how tasty." Even the cake she had baked didn't earn her praise from him.

Her parents had arrived sharply at seven, the time Sybil had set, and left exactly one and a half hours later. During that time while her mother engaged both Sybil and Tom in conversation her father barely uttered a word while looking uncomfortable and taking in the room around him with a look of distain. The after dinner coffee hadn't even been ready when her father suddenly announced that it was time for them to leave. At least he had given her a quick peck on the check and shaken Tom's hand when he left. Of course he couldn't bring himself to say Tom's name.

Both her parents had made their unhappiness with Sybil's choice of husband apparent when they refused to attend their wedding. The first difficult decision Tom and Sybil had to make was where to get married. Deciding to get married had been easy but the where and how had proved much more difficult. Sybil had been willing to go to the civil registrar's office since her family wouldn't be attending and Tom's family were in Dublin. But while Tom only occasionally attended church, he wanted a real wedding in a church and preferably a Catholic church. They had briefly considered going to Dublin for such a wedding but with the need for the banns to be read, it would take far more time than either could take from their jobs.

In the end they had decided on a small Catholic church in London. Even if family wouldn't be there, they'd have their friends. The chapel was small enough that the twenty or so wedding guests wouldn't seem lost in a much larger church.

To their utter surprise, Tom's mother and all three of his sisters came to the wedding. They actually arrived a full week before the nuptials took place. Although Sybil felt she knew her soon to be in-laws through their letters, she was so glad to finally meet then in person. It was their first time in London, in fact in England, and Sybil was happy to show them around. They also happily pitched in to help with decorating the chapel for the wedding.

But the Branson women were not the only surprises for the wedding. Sybil knew that Isobel and Matthew would come but she was ecstatic that Mary came with Matthew. Mary had finally broken up with Sir Richard Carlisle and it appeared that she and Matthew were going to give it a try once again. Edith also came to the wedding much to Sybil's delight.

Sybil had sent invitations to all of her family including Granny, Aunt Rosamund and her Grandmama Martha in New York. While Granny sent her regrets, she did send a gift, a lovely crystal vase, and a sizeable check. Aunt Rosamund not only attended the wedding but hosted the wedding breakfast at her house as her gift to the young couple. When Sybil had expressed some reservations since this would upset her father, Aunt Rosamund had replied that she had been upsetting Robert since they were children. She also confided to Sybil that although Marmaduke had not been titled, she had loved him deeply and never once regretted her marriage, and she thought that Sybil should also have the chance of a happy marriage based on love.

If any of her family would readily accept Tom, Sybil thought it would be her Grandmama Martha and Martha did not disappoint her. Of course she could not make the wedding with such short notice but she was impressed that her granddaughter was making her own decisions for her life first as a nurse and now this marriage. Sybil had sent a photograph of her and Tom with the invitation and Martha had commended Sybil for her excellent taste based on looks alone.

But it was the size of Martha's gift that had overwhelmed Sybil. It came in time that they were able to use some of that money to pay for the Branson family to stay in a hotel in London. Even more importantly, it enabled Tom and Sybil to buy their own two bedroom flat. The very flat that Sybil was now sitting in.

Martha had also reminded Sybil that with her marriage she was now able to get the inheritance her grandfather Levinson had provided for her. The terms of his will had provided for Sybil and each of her sisters at the time of their marriage or when they turned 25 whichever came first. Sybil hadn't even thought of this inheritance so she was over the moon.

Tom at first was reluctant to take any of this money saying that it was for Sybil only. He knew that in his lifetime he would never be able to earn this much and felt that the Crawleys, who did not accept him or respect him, would be paying for his lifestyle. But Sybil pointed out that it was not Crawley money but the Levinson's and furthermore, her grandfather was a self made man.

Most of this money was still in the bank since they preferred to live off of their own earnings. They had used a little of it to furnish their new flat. They had also made an investment with Tom's brother and owned half of his garage business in Liverpool. This had turned out to be an excellent decision because the garage had done quite well. While most of the profits were put back into the garage, Tom and Sybil did receive a good check each year that supplemented their incomes quite nicely.

Sybil wasn't the only one upset with Robert's behavior. When they arrived back at Grantham House, Cora had confronted him about it. She had told him that unless he wanted to lose his daughter forever, he had to accept her for who she was and the choices she had made. Cora told him he could think about it while he slept in his dressing room.

As Sybil drank her tea, her reverie was broken by an unexpected knock on the front door. To her utter surprise, when she opened the door Sybil found her father.

Looking rather sheepish, Robert asked "Sybil may I come in to talk to you?"

"If you are here to further insult me or Tom you are wasting your time" Sybil replied defiantly.

"Please Sybil, may I come in"

"You didn't seem too happy to be here last night …"

Robert interrupted her "Please Sybil. I want to talk to you."

"I was just having a cup of tea would you like some?" Sybil offered.

"That would be nice."

As Sybil went into the kitchen to put the kettle on, Robert looked around the sitting room. Spying her tea cup on the dining table, Robert took a seat at the table.

Clearing his throat, Robert broke the silence. "You were such a success during your season. I thought I'd have to fight the suitors off but then the war came and everything changed. You became a nurse … and then the move to London."

"When the war ended, I thought everything would go back to how it was before. But it didn't. You didn't."

Sybil laid the tea tray on the table. She watched silently as her father served himself and waited for him to continue.

"When you were a child, in so many ways you were different from your sisters. You were so much more curious about the world around you. So much more adventurous. I don't think there's a spot in all of the house that you didn't explore. While they were content to play ladies of the manor, you wanted to run and climb."

"Papa" Sybil interrupted Robert. "I had a wonderful childhood. Downton, the house as well as the grounds were a child's delight."

For the first time since entering her flat, Robert smiled, a real genuine smile. "It's good to hear you say that."

"Last night I looked around this room and I wondered how, after Downton and all that you had, could you be so content here? But I realize now that you are still on an adventure, you are still exploring the world."

"I'll admit Sybil that I don't understand it all. But I do love you and I would like to be a part of your life."

"And Tom?" Sybil asked.

"Tom too. I judged him on what he was and not who he was. Most importantly, I can see that he makes you happy. As a father, my only wish for my children is that they be happy."

"Papa, I am happy." Sybil held back the tears that welled in her eyes. "Do you truly mean it Papa?"

"I do. Tom and I may never see eye to eye on a lot of things … especially politics … or even have much in common but there is no doubt that he loves you … and that we do have in common."

"Oh Papa, I can't tell you how much that makes me happy." Sybil beamed as she reached for her father's hand.

"So, to go with my tea, do you think I could have some of that delicious cake you baked last night?"


End file.
